La sacerdotisa de los cuatro dioses
by Mikan-Minami
Summary: Chikara decide irse, ¿¿Pero Tasuki se lo permitirá? Ya casi el final de este fic. Todo se soluciona si hay amor. ¡¡¡Último capítulo! ¡¡¡Dejad rewiew!
1. Aparece la sacerdotisa

Aclaraciones:

(Bla bla)----- los pensamientos.

-Bla bla ---- Cuando hablan.

Bla bla --- Mis comentarios

La sacerdotisa de los cuatro dioses

_Capítulo 1: El encuentro. ¿¿Quién eres??_

En un parque podemos ver a dos personas, una de ellas es una chica de cabellos rubios y de ojos azules, su nombre es Chikara Miho. La otra persona es un chico de pelo marrón y ojos azules, su nombre es Satoru. Están el chico apoyado en un árbol de cerezo y la chica delante suyo, hay silencio... Nadie habla... Y Chikara decide romper el hielo:

-Sa... Sato... Satoru.

-¿¿Por qué me has hecho venir Miho?? –pregunta intrigado el chico-

-Verás es que yo... –lo decía muy nerviosa- ¡¡¡Me gustas!!! –lo dijo gritando para quitarse el miedo de encima- ¿¿Qué me respondes?? –preguntó temblorosa por el miedo a la respuesta, como tenía la cabeza agachada no le veía la cara, como el chico parecía estar mudo la levanto y vio que se estaba riendo a carcajadas-

-Sabía que dirías eso y también ser que de momento te han dado nueva calabazas.

-(Que mala reputación tengo T-T)

-Además no me gustas así que te rechazo. Bye. –Dijo eso y se fue hiendo, dejando a una Chikara destrozada-

-(Ya llevo diez calabazas...) –se fue para el tren mientras pensaba que haría en el instituto, su fama ya era muy grande y con su nuevo record seguramente hasta el instituto de al lado lo sabría-

Por otra parte, Miaka Yuki y Taka es que no se el apellido estaban disfrutando de su cita, aunque no lo hacían solos Yui y Tetsuya también disfrutaban de su cita y por último el pobre Keisuke, más solo que la soledad. Estaban paseando por las tiendas de su barrio. Cuando una figura se chocó con Miaka y las dos fueron a parar al suelo.

-¿¿Miaka estás bien?? –le dijo Taka preocupado por su novia-

-Sí... –Lo decía mientras se intentaba levantar-

La figura se levanto y se inclinó para pedir perdón.

-Perdona ha sido culpa mía, es que no miraba para delante y lo siento mucho de verdad. –se puso normal y vieron como tenía los ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, era Chikara-

-Seguro que estás bien??? –preguntaba Yui intrigada por las lágrimas de la chica-

-No llores, las chicas tan guapas como tu no deben llorar. –le decía Keisuke con una sonrisa-

-No estoy llorando. –con la manga se secó rápidamente las lágrimas- No soy débil, no lloro por una tontería, es solo que me ha entrado algo en el ojo... –se intentaba excusar y sonrió-

-¿¿Cómo te llamas?? –le preguntó-

-Chikara, Chikara Miho.

-Yo me llamo Keisuke, que te parece si vamos a un café.

-Quizás en otra ocasión...

-¿¿De verdad?? –la miraba con ojos llenos de ilusión-

-Cla... Claro... Mira. –se sacó un papel y un bolígrafo de la cartera y le escribió algo- Ten. –se la entregó- Me vienes a buscar mañana por la tarde. Ah. –miró a las dos parejas- Me gustaría que fuéramos todos. –se marchó con mucho prisa- ¡¡¡Hasta mañana!!! –gritaba desde lejos-

-¡¡¡Es genial!!! –saltaba de alegría un Keisuke emocionado-

-Que suerte hermanito. Así podremos salir todos juntos.

-Miaka no te está escuchando... –le dijo su amiga-

-Maldito Keisuke.

Al llegar a casa, Chikara se la encuentra muy desordenada y con una pelea verbal entre su padre y su madre.

-Ya estoy en casa... –entró tristemente-

-Chikara tenemos que hablar seriamente. –le dijo su madre-

-Es muy importante. –aclaró su padre-

-¿¿Qué es?? –preguntó intrigada la chica de ojos azules-

-Hemos decidido divorciarnos. –contestó secamente su madre-

-No es verdad... ¿¿Es una broma??

-No lo es Chikara. –respondió tristemente el padre-

-Aún no hemos decidido con quien te irás a vivir.

-¡¡¡No es verdad!!! –salió corriendo de casa sin cerrar la puerta-

Corrió hasta que nuevamente chocó con alguien, pero está vez no fue con Miaka, sino con el chico que la acompañaba antes, era un chico de pelo negro azulado verdoso y esta vez no cayó al suelo, ni él ni Chikara.

-Ah... Lo siento. –se excusó Chikara-

-Anda, eres la chica de esta tarde, emmm Chikara, ¿¿no??

-Sí... Siento haberme chocado ahora y antes...

-Si continuas así inundarás toda la ciudad con tus lágrimas.

-No quiero llorar, lo odio. –se cubrió las manos la cara- Odio este mundo, no soporto vivir más tiempo aquí solo pasan desgracias... ¡¡¡Me gustaría irme de aquí!!!

Al acabar la frase, Taka fue envuelto por una luz roja, en cambio, Chikara estaba desapareciendo envuelta en luces, una de roja, otra de amarilla, una de verde y otra de azul.

-¡¡¡Taka ya he... –Miaka acababa de salir de una tienda cuando los vio a ellos dos envueltos por esa luz-

Poco después de salir de esas tienda y de verles, Miaka también fue rodeada por una gran luz roja. Cuando las luces se apagaron, ni Miaka ni Chikara estaban. En cambio, Taka cayó al suelo desmayado. Casualmente Keisuke había salido a pasear, a dar esos paseos que normalmente eran para espiar a la parejita, no solo para vigilar a Miaka sino también por diversión. Cuando vio lo que había pasado corrió hacia Taka para ayudarle y al ver que el chico no respondía llamó a una ambulancia urgentemente.

-¿¿Por qué siempre me veo involucrado en esto?? –se quejaba Keisuke-

Mientras Chikara se encontraba en una montaña, estaba muy confundida, ¿¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí?? ¿¿dónde se suponía que estaba?? ¿¿qué le había pasado a Taka??. Mientras pensaba en todo eso iba avanzando hacía alguna parte, se puso a caminar sin rumbo. De repente en su vista apareció una gran fortaleza ejem, no tengo mucha memoria, sería donde vivían la peña del Tasuki -- , decidió ir hasta allí y preguntar como salir de ese lugar y si podía ser como había llegado hasta allí. Corrió hasta allí, pero antes de poder llegar se tropezó con una cuerda que había allí, al tocarla un enorme rodillo con púas se dirigió donde estaba para matarla n/a no se como describirlo, creo que en la serie salió ese rodillo, bueno espero que se entienda-- .

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba, dos chicos paseaban por allí. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo de color azul y tenía una extraña cicatriz en la cara, su nombre es Koji disculpas por si el nombre está mal escrito , el otro chico tiene el pelo anaranjado y los ojos de color miel. Paseaban tranquilamente cuando Koji vio a una chica con un extraño vestido y de cabellos rubios.

-Creo que tenemos compañía –señaló a Chikara, claro que la chica no sabía que la observaban- Oye, ¿¿quitaste todas las trampas??

-Pues... –dijo el chico llamado Genrou disculpas otra vez por el nombre, no tengo ni idea de cómo se escribe -.- -

Antes de que el chico pudieran contestar, la chica tropezó y tocó la cuerda que activaba la trampa y milagrosamente la chica no cayó al suelo, cosa que la hubiera salvado... Así que Genrou corrió hasta ella y como pudo la empujó para que no la matará. Cuando la empujó, Chikara está vez si que cayó al suelo y Genrou con ella, quedando él encima de ella. Cuando el rodillo se paró Genrou se levantó un poquito y la observó, parecía que no había sufrido ningún daño, tenía una mirada entre terror y sorpresa, después se fijo en su ropa... Le sonaba mucho ese estilo, era clavado al de la sacerdotisa de Suzaku, es decir Miaka.

-¿¿Os pensáis levantar algún día?? –interrumpió Koji riéndose burlonamente-

-¿¿eh?? –se dio cuenta de la posición en que se encontraba y de un salto se levantó- ¡¡¡No te rías idiota!!!

-¿¿Qué me has dicho?? –se pusieron a pelear como dos niños pequeños-

-¿¿Estás bien Genrou?? –preguntó su amigo y señalándole el brazo, ya que seguramente en la caída se habría hecho una pequeña herida-

-Sí. ¡¡¡Ves porque no soporto a las mujeres!!! –se quejaba-

-Eso es culpa tuya por no desactivar las trampas ¬¬.

-¿¿Dónde estoy?? –les interrumpió Chikara que se había levantado-

-¿¿hum?? ¿¿Te has perdido?? –preguntó Koji un poco desconfiado, ya que habían enviado muchos espías desde Kutou-

-Pues la verdad es que si.

-Estás en el territorio de los bandidos

-(Entonces ellos deben serlo, vaya sitio en donde estoy...) –de repente se acordó de Taka- ¿¿Habeis visto un chico así de alto –estiró su brazo y la mano hasta la altura de Taka- pelo azulado y verdoso y ojos lilas??

-(Me suena...) ¿¿Cómo se llamaba?? –preguntó muy intrigado Genrou-

-Se llamaba... se llamaba.... mmm... ¡¡¡Taka!!!

-¿¿Taka?? (Ostras me suena de algo, Taka.... Taka....) ¡¡¡Claro es Tama!!! Entonces... –miró a Chikara- ¡¡¡Le está oponiendo los cuernos a Miaka!!!

-¡¡¡Claro que no!!! Mira yo me llamo Chikara y acabo de conocerle, el aún está con Miaka.

-mmm. No me fío mucho...

-¡¡¡Noticia para Tasuki!!! –gritaba un hombre a caballo-

-(¿¿Tasuki??) –pensaba Chikara-

-Soy yo. –Genrou fue hacia ese hombre y le contó la noticia, pero antes de que pudiera acabarla, miles de flechas les atacaron, el hombre junto al caballo murieron, pero Tasuki consiguió escapar- ¡¡¡Deprisa Koji huye!!! –le dijo a su amigo corriendo hacia ellos-

-Sí. –respondió su amigo y empezó a correr-

-¿¿Y yo?? –preguntó Chikara-

-Ven. –Tasuki la cogió de la muñeca y la arrastró hasta un establo, allí le puso una especie de tela que la cubría toda, así la gente no se sorprendería al verla-

Después sacó a un caballo y montó en él.

-Venga sube. –le alargó el brazo- ¿¿A que esperas??

-(¿¿Qué hago?? No tengo ni idea de donde estoy y este chico no parece muy fiable, pero es mejor que morir por flechas...) –le cogió la mano y subió-

-Eres muy lenta. –dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida- ¿¿Cómo te llamas??

-Chikara. –lo dijo con un tono de sorpresa- Por cierto, ¿¿dónde vamos?? –ya que solo veía bosque y más bosque-

-Vamos a una cueva que está cerca de aquí, quiero que las cosas se calmen y poder leer el mensaje.

Poco después llegaron a una cueva donde se instalaron. El caballo se sentó cerca de la entrada y Tasuki y Chikara se sentaron dentro. Chikara se quedó observándolo y mientras Tasuki leía lo que decía el pergamino, cuando Miaka y Tama se fueron al otro mundo, Tasuki había decidido aprender a leer y escribir gracias al fantasma de Chiriko. Leyó con mucha atención el pergamino, en él se especificaba que Tasuki había de volver al palacio ya que por alguna razón todas las estrellas se había reunido en él y Taisukun les había dicho que tenía algo de que informarlos. Tasuki levantó la vista y vio que Chikara ya no estaba frente de él, sino que se había sentado a su lado.

-¿¿Se puede saber que haces??!!!!!! –le gritó a Chikara-

-¿¿¡¡¡Se puede saber porque te enfadas??!!! Lo que pasa es que en esta cueva hace mucho frío... y claro –le miró- he pensado que si me ponía a tu lado no tendría tanto frío.

-¿¿¡¡¡¡Y se puede saber porque a mi lado???!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡Podrías ser un poco más amable conmigo!!!!! –se levantó y se fue con el caballo- ¡¡¡¡¡Mira estoy mejor aquí!!!!!

-Me da igual... –de repente notó algo, el enemigo estaba cerca- ¡¡¡¡Apártate!!!!

Fue demasiado tarde ya que una flecha había impactado en el brazo de Chikara suerte que el enemigo tenía mala puntería . Chikara no cayó al suelo pero si que se apoyó en el caballo y se sacó la flecha.

-Duele...

-¡¡¡Chikara!!!! –fue hacia la chica y la cogió y de un salto subió al caballo- (He de ir a ver a Mitsukake) ¿¿Estás bien??

-Tranquilo sobreviviré.

-Je –le sonrió- Eres fuerte.

-Pues claro, ¿¿que te creías??

-Pues la verdad es que no lo se... supongo que serías de esas que a la primera se quejan.

-Pues no.

-Hora de bajar. –Ya habían llegado delante del palacio de Hokan- Esta es nuestra parada, Chikara como va la... –la miró y vio que se había desmayado, había perdido mucha sangre, la bajó del caballo y entró al palacio- ¡¡¡Mitsukake!!!

Al entrar vio que todas las estrellas, incluido Tamahome, estaban hablando con una sorprendida Miaka. Al ver que alguien entraba se giraron y vieron a Tasuki y a Chikara que estaba en sus brazos.

-Uau, Tasuki tiene novia!!!! –exclamó el antiguo travestido Nuriko-

-Nada de eso!!!!!!!!!

-Tasuki ha madurado, ¿si? –respondió un mini Chichiri-

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

-Ahora no es momento de pelear. –dijo una preocupada Taitsukun, que había aparecido- Mitsukeka, cura a la sacerdotisa.

-Yo estoy bien –dijo una alegre Miaka-

-¡¡¡¡No es a ti!!!!

-¿¿No??

-Ella –señaló a Chikara- es la sacerdotisa de los cuatro dioses.

CONTINUARÁ

Notas autora:

Tenía muchas ganas de hacer este fic , lo había pensado desde el mismo momento en que acabó la serie.

A Chikara la he hecho basándome en mi bisojo favorita, Minako Aino o sailor venus.

Pido disculpas por si los nombres estan mal escritos .

Sayonara

¡¡¡Dejad rewiew!!!!


	2. Una confesión

La sacerdotisa de los cuatro dioses

_Capítulo 2: ¿¿Amas a alguien?? El corazón no miente..._

-Ella –señaló a Chikara- es la sacerdotisa de los cuatro dioses.

-¿¿¿La que??? –gritaban todas las estrellas más Miaka-

-Pero se suponía que todas las sacerdotisas habían aparecido... –se quejaba Miaka-

-Ahora no es el mejor momento de hablar. –miró a Chikara- Quiero hablar cuando la sacerdotisa este presente.

-Bueno... –Miaka miró a Tamahome- Oye Taka ¿¿Cómo es que estabas con Chikara antes??

-Halaaaaaaaa, ¡¡¡Tamahome le pone los cuernos a Miaka!!! ¡¡¡Lo sabía!!! –un puñetazo de Nuriko impactó en Tasuki-

-¿¿Yo con Chikara?? Yo he estado siempre aquí... –se quejaba Tama-

-No puede ser...

-Además Miaka –puso su mano encima de la cabeza de Miaka- ¿¿No sabes que yo me llamo Tamahome?? Mira que eres despistada...

-(No puede ser... Taka se ha separado de tamahome, ¿¿por qué??)

-Será mejor que llevemos a la chica a una habitación. –dijo Hotohori y miró a Tasuki- Llévala.

-¿¿¡¡¡SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE TENGO QUE IR YO??!!! –gritaba un enfurecido Tasuki-

-¿¿Por qué te pones así?? –preguntó Nuriko- Ah, no debe ser que en el fondo... –le miró pícaramente-

-ESO NO ES VERDAD!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sabes perfectamente que no soporto a las mujeres!!!!!!!!!!

-¿¿Aún sigues con eso Tasuki?? Haber si maduras ¿¿sí?? –le decía Chichiri-

-Ejem, nos desviamos del tema. –interrumpió Hotohori- Llévala de una vez.

-No pienso hacerlo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Es igual, ya la llevo yo. –se ofreció Tamahome, cansado del comportamiento infantil de Tasuki-

-¡¡¡Haz lo que te de la gana!!! –y se fue dentro de palacio-

-No tiene remedio ¿¿si??

Todos entraron dentro, esperaron a que Chikara despertara. Mientras Miaka seguía preocupada por lo de Taka, ¿¿era una broma?? No Taka no haría eso... Seguro que pasaba algo... ¿¿pero que?? ¿¿Taitsukun lo sabía?? Tendría que esperar hasta que Chikara despertara.

Mientras en el presente

-Oiga, ¿¿se encuentra bien mi amigo?? –preguntaba Keisuke muy preocupado-

-No tiene ninguna enfermedad conocida, pero no sale del estado de coma... No entendemos lo que le pasa. Así que de momento no podemos hacer nada, esperaremos a que despierte.

-Gracias por todo. ¿¿Puedo pasar a verle??

-Claro, usted mismo.

Keisuke pasó a dentro de la habitación y vio a Taka en una cama, sin abrir los ojos. ¿¿Qué le pasaba??

-¿¿Qué habrá sido de Chikara y Miaka?? –oyó como unas palabras pero muy débiles, provenían de Taka, se acercó y prestó atención-

-La sacerdotisa de los cuatro dioses continuaba sin despertar, mientras la sacerdotisa de Suzaku y sus guardianes esperaban a que despertara y así escuchar la explicación de Taitsukun...

-¿¿Qué es esto??

-Mientras en el lejano Kuto, la sacerdotisa de Seyriu había aparecido y junto con sus guardianes esperaban explicaciones de Nakago...

-¡¡¡No puede ser!!! Taka es el libro... ¿¿Pero que digo?? Esto no puede ser real... ¿¿Cómo una persona puede ser un libro?? –Keisuke estaba muy confundido- Un momento, Taka a dicho "La sacerdotisa de los cuatro dioes", esa de será ¿¿Chikara??

En el otro mundo...

Chikara habia despertado al oír una voz familiar.

-¿¿Keisuke?? –se levantó y se encontró en la habitación de palacio- ¿¿Dónde estoy?? (Que raro me ha parecido oír la voz de Keisuke...)

Alguien picó a la puerta.

-¿¿Quién es??

-Soy Miaka ¿¿Estás despierta??

-Sí...

-Pues entro.

-Vale. –Miaka entró- ¿¿Quieres algo??

-¿¿Te encuentras bien??

-Sí, más o menos...

-Venga, tenemos que ir a ver a Taitsukun, ella te explicará tu misión...

-¿¿Misión??

-Ya lo verás.

Chikara se levantó y fue a la sala principal de palacio, donde todos estaban sentados. Se sentó en el primer lugar que encontró.

-Bien, veo que tus heridas ya están curadas.

-S... Sí... –Chikara no se creía lo que veía ¿¿Había una abuela flotando en el aire?? ¿¿Dónde estaban los hilos y los efectos especiales??-

-Perfecto, ahora te explicaré el porque estás aquí.

-Vale.

-Cuando todas las sacerdotisas hayan aparecido y se hayan invocado los cuatros dioses, aparecerá la sacerdotisa que unirá los cuatro poderes sagrados, invocará a los cuatro dioses y utilizará su poder para salvar a los cuatro reinos de la desesperación, la guerra y todo mal.

-¿¿Y esa se supone que soy yo??

-Correcto. La misión que te ha sido concedida es la de invocar a suzaku, suzaku reunirá los poderes de los otros dioses en él, pero para ello tendrás que encontrar las cuatro gemas celestiales. La de Gembu es el espejo de Takiko Okuda, la de Byakko es el espejo de Suzuno, la de seyriu es el pendiente de Yui Hongo y por último la de Suzaku es el anillo de amor eterno de Miaka.

-¿¿Y todo eso tengo que buscar??

-De momento solo tienes el anillo y las otras gemas están en posesión de Nakago, un guardián de Seyriu. Por supuesto el reino de Kuto también quiere tu poder, el poder de los cuatro dioses del cielo y la tierra, pero no lo utilizarán para el bien... Por eso tienes que invocar a Suzaku lo antes posible.

-Pero...

-Claro que ello tiene una recompensa, tendrás cuatro deseos, uno para el mundo y los tres últimos para ti.

-Para mí... ¡¡¡Está bien!!! Yo Chikara Miho prometo invocar el poder del dios Suzaku!!!!!!!!!!!! –lo dijo saltando de alegría- (Si puedo pedir un deseo... Mis padres volverán a quererse.)

-Muy bien. –señaló a Chikara- ¡¡¡A partir de ahora ella es la sacerdotisa de los cuatro dioses y vosotros como guardianes la protegeréis!!! ¿¿Queda claro??

-Sí. –respondieron todas las estrellas de Suzaku-

-Ahora quiero hablar con todas las estrellas y con Miaka, Chikara ¿¿Te importa salir fuera??

-Ah... Bueno... –salió y cerró la puerta-

-Todo tiene un precio... Cuando los deseos sean concedidos Chikara será devorada por los dioses y está vez nada podrá salvarla.

-Pero eso es muy cruel... –le dijo Miaka-

-Es su destino...

Se oyó un grito, era de Chikara. Todos salieron corriendo haber que había pasado.

-¡¡¡¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES!!!!!! –Señalaba Chikara a una chica de cabellos rojizos- ¡¡¡¡CASI ME MATAS!!!! –gritaba enfurecida-

-Es soi –dijo Nuriko- ¿¿Qué haces aquí??

-He venido para llevarme a la sacerdotisa de los cuatro dioses y también a la de Suzaku.

-¿¿A mí??

-Sí, tu amiga Yui quiere verte.

-¿¿Yui?? ¿¿¡¡¡Que le pasa a Yui!!!??

-Nada solo quiere verte.

-(Yui también está aquí...)

-Mira no tengo ni idea de quien eres pero ¡¡¡¡No te permito que me des ordenes!!! ¡¡¡Si yo quiero quedarme me quedo y punto!!! –le gritaba a Soi, Chikara estaba muy enfadada-

-Ya basta de hablar ¡¡¡Si no son por las buenos serán por las malas!!! –un rayo iba en dirección hacia Chikara-

-¡¡¡Llamas divinas!!! –de un abanicazo Tasuki formó unas llamas que acabaron con el rayo-

-¡¡¡No te metas Genrou!!! –gritaba Chikara-

-¡¡¡Encima que te salvo ¿¿te quejas??!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Eres insoportable!!!!

-¡¡¡¡Yo no te he pedido que me protejas!!!!

-¡¡¡Yo hago lo que me da la gana!!!

-Ahora no es el mejor momento para discutir ¿¿si??

-¡¡¡¡Déjame en paz!!!! –gritaron Tasuki y Chikara a la vez-

-¿¿Se puede saber que hacéis?? –se quejaba Nuriko- ¡¡¡Miaka cuidado!!!

Un rayo fue directo hacia Miaka.

-¡¡¡Miaka cuidado!!! –le gritaba Tasuki, se puso delante suyo- ¡¡¡Llamas divinas!!! –las llamas salieron, pero un poco tarde y Tasuki quedó un poco herido- ¿¿Estás bien Miaka??

-Sí, gracias Tasuki.

Chikara les observaba en silencio... De repente su mirada cambio, sus ojos azules tenían una mirada perdida, una luz muy pura y blanca la rodeó, y poco a poco esa luz fue apagándose, al mismo tiempo iba avanzando hasta la zona donde combatían.

-¿¿¡¡Donde vas??!! –le gritaba Tasuki, pero no reaccionaba- ¡¡¡No me ignores!!!

Chikara alzó sus manos y de ellas se formó un ave fénix de color rojo, que atacó a Soi y la dejo mal herida. Poco después apareció un chico de mirada azul y rubio, era Nakago, que se llevo a Soi.

-Uau, es increíble. ¿¿Chikara donde has aprendido eso?? –le gritaba Miaka-

-¿¿Chi...Ka...ra...?? ¿¿Ese es mi nombre?? –se giró hacia Miaka- Tu eres la sacerdotisa de suzaku, Miaka ¿¿no??

-Exacto.

-Lo siento mucho pero... Taka o Tamahome morirá junto conmigo.

-¿¿¡¡¡Porque??!!! ¿¿Qué pasa con Taka?? ¡¡¡Responde!!!

-¿¿Miaka que te pasa?? –Chikara había vuelto a ser ella- ¿¿Me he perdido algo??

-Taka...

-No puede ser... –decía Chichiri-

-¿¿El que?? –preguntó Chiriko intrigado-

-Chikara tiene doble alma...

-¿¿¡¡¡Como??!!! –respondieron todos a la vez-

-No se como explicarlo... Es como si tuviera dos personas en su interior... Tiene dos almas...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Estoy harta de todo esto!!!!!!!!! Lo único que quiero es volver a casa, es demasiado extraño. ¿¿Es un sueño?? ¡¡¡Tiene que serlo!!! –salió corriendo de palacio-

-¡¡¡Chikara espera!!! ¿¿sí??

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Chikara ya se había ido hacia el pueblo, donde después de mucho rato se perdió y se encontró en un puente.

-¿¿¡¡Donde estoy??!! (Me he perdido...)

-No tendrías que estar aquí.

-Ah, -se giró hacia quien le hablaba- ¡¡¡Genrou!!! –se tiró encima de él y le abrazó- Que bien que estés aquí, es que... No se como volver...

-¡¡¡¡A QUE VIENEN ESAS CONFIANZAS!!!!! –la apartó-

-Lo siento. –le miró a los ojos- ¿¿Puedo preguntarte algo??

-Cla... Claro... –se había puesto nervioso al ver la cara de Chikara-

-¿¿Te... –se apoyó en la barandilla del puente- ¿¿Te gusta Miaka verdad??

-Pues... No se que responderte...

-La verdad.

-¿¿eh??

-Quiero saber la verdad...

-¡¡¡¿¿Para que quieres saberlo??!!!! ¡¡¡A ti no te importa!!!!

-Sí que me importa!!!! –le miró, Chikara tenía lágrimas en los ojos- ¡¡¡Porque creo que me he enamorado de ti!!! Ah... –al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se tapó las manos con la boca- Yo...

Chikara salió corriendo, dejando a un asombrado y confundido Tasuki en el puente.

CONTINUARÁ

Comentarios:

¡¡¡Ya está aquí el capítulo 2!!!! En este capítulo se explica un poco la historia de la sacerdotisa de los cuatro dioses, espero k se entienda...

Bueno pues voy a comentar el rewiew:

Ojamajo-Eli: Muchas gracias por tu rewiew!!!!!! Me ha dado fuerzas para continuar la historia . Espero k te guste la continuación.

Pues de momento hasta aquí los comentarios!!!!!!!

Sayonaraaaaaa


	3. Doble alma

_**La sacerdotisa de los cuatro dioses**_

Capítulo 3: Los recuerdos olvidados. ¿¿Dónde está tu corazón?

Chikara salió corriendo, dejando a un asombrado y confundido Tasuki en el puente. Después de correr hasta que no pudo más, se detuvo. ¿¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Después no lo podría mirar a los ojos...

¿¿Qué hace una chica como tu aquí?

¿¿Eh? –se giró y vio a muchos hombres que poco a poco la rodeaban¿¿Queréis algo? –cada vez se acercaban más a ella- Ah... ¡¡¡Como os acerquéis más me las pagareis!

¿¿Qué nos vas a hacer? –se acercaron más-

-Lleva una ropa extranjera. Nos pagaran muy bien por ella.

¿¿Sois traficantes de esclavos?

-Mmm, se podría decir que sí. –se acercó a ella y la cogió del brazo-

¡¡¡Suéltame! –se intentaba liberar¡¡¡No me toques!

-Eres muy guapa. Me gustas. ¿¿Verdad que vendrás un rato con nosotros?

¡¡No quiero, déjame ir!

-Si no vienes con nosotros por las buenos, vendrás por las malas.

-No quiero... ¡¡¡Nooooooooo! –de su mano salió una bola de fuego que quemó a los hombres¿¿Eh¿¿Qué he hecho?

¡¡¡Chikara! –gritaba Tasuki desde lejos¿¿Estás bien? –llegó hasta donde estaba ella-

-Yo he... –miró a los hombres que aún seguían ardiendo, pero ya eran cenizas- Yo he...

-Esto ¿¿lo has hecho tu? –la miró con una mirada muy confundida-

-Claro que lo he hecho yo. –su voz sonó muy fría- Se lo merecían.

¿¿Pero que dices?

-Y tu eres igual que ellos. –le miró, su mirada era muy fría y tenía una sonrisa malévola- No mereces vivir, pero te necesito para invocar el poder de suzaku...

-Tu no eres Chikara. ¿¿Verdad?

-Claro que soy ella. Ella es yo y yo soy ella. Soy su otro yo.

-(Tiene una mirada muy fría... Pero sin embargo no noto presencia de un demonio...)

-No tienes na... da que de... cirme... Ah... –se desmayó, pero como Tasuki tiene tantos reflejos (No como yo -UU) la cogió-

-No entiendo nada...

¿¿mm? –fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco- Gen... rou...

-Ya estas mejor ¿¿no?

¿¿Que ha pasado?

¿¿No lo recuerdas?

-No... solo sé que tu venias hacia mí y... después... después... Estaba en un sitio oscuro... y estaba... –unas lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Chikara¿¿Por qué lloro? No quiero... –se abrazó a Tasuki-

-Eh... Esto... –muy sonrojado-

¡¡¡Parejita! –gritaba Nuriko¡¡¡¡Parejita!

¡¡¡¡Que te calles¡¡¡No es lo que parece!

-Nuriko no le provoques ¿¿sí? –le decía el monje Chichiri¿¿Chikara está bien?

-Pues...

¡¡¡Pues claro que estoy bien! –había vuelto a poner una sonrisa falsa en su cara y se había secado las lágrimas¡¡¡Yo soy invencible!

-(¿¿Por qué no quieres llorar?)

-Tasuki no te habrás aprovechado de ella¿¿verdad? –Nuriko lo miraba asesinamente-

¡¡¡Pero tu como piensas que soy¡¡¡Yo nunca me aprovecho de la gente!

-Si tu lo dices ¬¬ -interrumpió Chikara-

¿¿¡¡¡Acaso lo dudas!

-Pues... –lo decía con un tono de burla- No se no se. –fue corriendo hasta donde estaban Miaka y los demás estaban más atrás de Nuriko y Chichiri , se giró hacia Tasuki- Muchas gracias por todo. –le sonrió- mmm¿¿Qué hay de cenar? –se lo dijo a Miaka-

-Pues... No lo se, pero tengo mucha hambre -.-

-Tu siempre tienes hambre... –se quejaba Tama-

Se fueron al palacio. Taitsukun se fue a su montaña (Disculpas, no se como se llama la montaña -). Después de cenar y de hablar un rato de cómo recuperar las gemas. Chikara se fue al tejado a mirar la luna y las estrellas.

-Moon...

¿¿Quién es Moon? –una figura se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás-

¿¿Genrou? –se sonrojó-

-Perdona... –se separó de ella y se sentó a su lado-

-Nunca tienes la impresión de no recordarte de algo...

-Pues...

-A mi me pasa constantemente...

-(Debe ser por lo de la doble alma...) A veces es mejor olvidar el pasado... –puso una cara muy triste-

-Lo siento mucho.

¿¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Has puesto una cara muy triste y...

-Te preocupas demasiado por los demás.

-Es preciosa...

¿¿El que? –Preguntaba Tasuki muy intrigado-

-La luna... ¿¿Te paso algo?

¿¿A mí?

-Claro... ¿¿Ves a alguien más¬¬ .Cuando has dicho eso del pasado has puesto una cara muy triste. ¿¿Por qué?

¡¡¡Eso a ti no te importa! –giró la cabeza para otro lado-

-Por lo menos tu... Puedes acordarte de tu pasado... –se cogió las rodillas con los brazos y enterró su rostro en el hueco que quedaba- Yo no recuerdo el mío...

¿¿Por qué¿¿Te paso algo?

¿¿Quieres oírlo?

-Es mejor desahogarse...

-Solo recuerdo fragmentos... Recuerdo haberme levantado y ver a una chica en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, después a otra mujer entrando por la puerta, gritando "Moon" y luego yo desmayarme... Lo siguiente al abrir los ojos es encontrarme en el hospital llena de vendas y cables, poco después entrando en un templo y ver a la chica que estaba en el suelo, esa chica estaba en un ataúd...

-Entonces Moon...

-Unos días más tarde descubrí que la mujer que gritaba su nombre era mi madre y que Moon era mi hermana... Se ve que antes de despertar me di un golpe en la cabeza y perdí la memoria, desde entonces nunca he conseguido recordar algo de mi vida... –Miró a Tasuki¿¿Te aburro?

-No...

-Pero prefiero mirar hacia delante.

-Quiero preguntarte algo.

¿¿Qué es?

-Antes me has dicho que me querías. ¿¿Es verdad? –lo dijo sin mirarla-

-La verdad es que...

¿¿Qué que?

¡¡¡Eh vosotros! –gritaba Tamahome- Tenemos que hablar sobre el plan.

-Ya vamos! –gritaron los dos a la vez-

Después de volver a discutir y discutir mil veces más. Decidieron ir todos, menos Hotohori y Chiriko, ir a enfrentarse contra los guerreros de Seyriu. Era muy peligroso pero sería la única manera de recuperar las gemas. Después todos fueron a sus habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente...

-mmm... –Chikara fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente-

¡¡¡Buenos días! –le dijo una sonriente Miaka-

¿¿Yuki?

-Llámame Miaka.

-Miaka ¿¿¡¡¡Se puede saber que haces aquí!

-Pues venir a despertarte...

Mientras en el mundo "real", Taka aún no había despertado y Keisuke alucinaba ya que no se podía creer que Chikara fuese una nueva sacerdotisa y que Taka fuera un libro...

-Quizás... Esta vez haya también un conector entre los dos mundos... mmm... –Miró a Taka y después el anillo¡¡¡Pues claro a través del anillo! Por probar... –se acercó a Taka y le quitó el anillo¡¡¡¡Miaka¿¿Me oyes¡¡¡Miaka!

En el libro...

-Keisuke... –dijo Chikara-

¿¿eh¿¿Qué pasa?

-Oigo la voz de Keisuke...

Presente

¿¿Chikara eres tu?

Libro

-Keisuke, Sí soy Chikara.

-Puedes hablar con Keisuke... (¿¿Cómo estará Taka?)

Presente

¿¿Chikara?

Libro

¿¿Keisuke? Ah... He perdido su voz...

-Bueno no pasa nada. ¡¡¡¡¡¡Vamos a desayunar!

-Vale.

Fueron a desayunar y después al salir...

-Bueno¿¿cuándo iremos a Kuto? –preguntó Tama-

-Pues, cuanto antes mejor ¿¿si?

-Pues que os parece mañana. –dijo Nuriko-

-En ese caso empezaré a prepararos todo. –respondió Hotohori-

-Yo iré a ver a mi familia.

-Pero Tamahome... Tu familia no se había...

¿¿Qué pasa Miaka?

-Escucha la familia de Tamahome aún está viva... No se sabe el porque... –le dijo Nuriko al oído-

-Pues entonces te acompaño

-Yo también –dijo Nuriko-

Tamahome, Miaka y Nuriko fueron a ver a la familia de Tamahome. Chichiri y Mitsukake fueron a preparar las cosas para el viaje. Por último Hotohori y Chiriko preparaban la ruta.

¡¡¡Ah todo el mundo se olvida de nosotros! No hay nadie...

-Mira que llegas a ser burra.

¿¿Y que vas a hacer? –preguntó Chikara-

-Por una vez, creo que tendría que despedirme de mi gente... –dijo Tasuki-

¿¿Por qué?

-Porque se que el combate que viene será diferente a los demás... Seguramente mori...

¡¡Para! –le puso el dedo en los labios y no le dejó continuar- No sigas... Te prometo que volveréis todos. Soy la sacerdotisa de los cuatro dioses, no puede pasar nada malo. Venceremos y seguiremos vivos.

-(Pero si eres tu la que morirás si invocas a un dios...) Sabes una cosa...

¿¿mm?

-Por una vez... creo que soy capaz de querer estar con una mujer...

-Nunca permitiré que estés con mi hermana.

¿¿Chikara? No... Tu eres... ¡¡Moon!

-Correcto.

Continuará!

Notas:

Konichiwaaaaa

Soy yo de nuevo XDDDDD (la pesadilla ataca de nuevo), soy Minako, espero k os guste la continuación!

Comentó los rewiews:

Ojamajo-Eli: Muchas gracias por tu rewiew! Y también por seguir la historia . Espero k te guste como está la historia.

Karolain: Gracias por seguir la historia! Y por el rewiew claro .

sayonaraaaaaa


	4. La explicación de Moon

**La sacerdotisa de los cuatro dioses**

Capítulo 4: No se si el amor trae la felicidad... Pero te aseguro que conseguiré mantener la sonrisa en tu cara...

-Por una vez... creo que soy capaz de querer estar con una mujer...

-Nunca permitiré que estés con mi hermana.

-¿¿Chikara? No... Tu eres... ¡¡Moon!

-Correcto.

-¿¿Y Chikara?

-Estate tranquilo, ella está bien... Pero pronto empezará a tener problemas. Y todo por tu culpa. –le miró con rabia-

-¡¡¡¿¿Por qué culpa mía!

-Porque ella empieza a recordar... –cambió su expresión, ahora tenía una más triste- Ella te ha contado su pasado y tu formas parte de él. Si consigue recordarlo entonces sufrirá mucho.

-¿¿Yo formo parte de su pasado?

-¿¿No lo recuerdas?

-¿¿El que?

-Hace tiempo, cuando yo aún tenía cuerpo propio... Recogí un libro del suelo: El universo de los cuatro dioses. Al abrirlo fui transportada a este mundo, pero no fui la única... –su cara cada vez era más triste-

Flash back

Moon estaba leyendo el libro cuando fue transportada. Poco después una persona llamó a la puerta.

-¡¡Moon ven a jugar! –abrió la puerta, era una niña de cinco añitos, pelo rubio, ojos azules. Era Chikara- ¿¿Moon? ¡¡No te escondas!

Miró por toda la habitación y al no encontrarla, cogió el libro.

-¡¡¡Sino sales te destrozaré el libro! –al ver que no aparecía, abrió el libro- ¿¿eh?

Una luz la rodeó.

Fin del flash back

-¿¿Chikara fue transportada al libro?

-Y allí... Te conoció...

Otro flash back

Chikara se había despertado y estaba en un pueblo...

-¿¿Moon?

Miró por su alrededor, pero no había rastro de su hermana. De repente oyó unas voces y se giró para ver quién eran.

-¡¡¡No vuelvas hasta que hayas conseguido madera! –decía una señora- ¿¿Entiendes mocoso? –se lo decía a un niño pequeño, de la misma edad que Chikara, tenía el pelo recogido en una trenza y de color anaranjado-

-Pe... pero... te...

-¡¡¡A callar! –cerró la puerta de golpe-

-Snif... No... de... bo... llo...

-Hola. –Chikara se había acercado a él- ¿¿Quién eres?

-¿¿eh?

-Llevas una ropa muy rara... –le miró de arriba abajo-

-Eso tu. Tu eres más rara.

-¿¿Cómo te llamas?

-A ti no te importa... –se giró para irse (No a cambiado...)-

-¿¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No necesito tu ayuda...

-Me llamo Chikara.

-Yo Genrou...

-Es un nombre muy raro... ¿¿Por qué lloras?

-Yo no lloro ¬¬

-Es mejor desahogarse...

-Toda mi familia me odia... No soporto a las mujeres, es por culpa de ellas...

-Seguro que tu familia te quiere mucho, no estés triste. ¡¡¡Yo te ayudaré!

-¿¿Me quieres ayudar?

-Claro.

-Estoy buscando a la sacerdotisa de suzaku... Viene de otro mundo, si la encuentro estaré más feliz, seguro...

-¡¡¡Yo seré esa sacerdotisa!

-¿¿Cómo?

-Pero primero he de encontrar a mi hermana... Ah... –se sacó unas pulseras del bolsillo, le dio una a Tasuki- Ten.

-¿¿Una pulsera?

-Son pulseras de la promesa. –se la puso en la muñeca y después se puso la suya- Si siempre la llevas se cumplirá el deseo.

-¿¿Deseo? ¿¿Qué deseo?

-Yo seré la sacerdotisa que te ayudará. Te lo prometo. –y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Tasuki se sonrojó- ¡¡¡Adiós! –se fue corriendo-

Fin del flash back

-¿¿Y entonces? Chikara me dijo que no recordaba nada...

-Fue por culpa de esa promesa que yo fui devuelta a nuestro mundo.

-No te entiendo.

-El dios suzaku solo necesitaba una sacerdotisa, yo llegué a ese mundo para serlo, pero Chikara se puso en medio... –cambio su rostro, tenía una cara de rabia-

-Chikara no es la sacerdotisa de suzaku, es Miaka.

-En un principio tenía que serlo Chikara, pero como lo olvidó todo y se fue a Inglaterra, no lo pudo cumplir. Así que llamaron a Miaka.

-Quiero saber porque lo olvidó. ¡¡¡Dímelo!

-Se dice por favor.

-Por favor.

-Como había viajado a este mundo, me debilité mucho y al llegar lo estaba tanto que me morí... Pero Chikara al ver lo que pasaba...

Flash back (¡¡¿¿Cuántos flash back llevo!)

Chikara despertó en la habitación.

-¿¿Hermana? –vio a Moon en el suelo- ¡¡¡Moon! –fue corriendo a su lado y se arrodilló-

-No... tengo... fuerzas...

-¡¡¡Moon no te mueras!

-Chikara...

De detrás de ellas salió una figura de cabellos largos y grises o blancos. A su lado tenía una especie de lobos.

-¿¿Quién eres? –preguntó una aterrorizada Chikara-

-Soy Tian-Gang. (N/a: Esto... Tian-gang es el malo de los OVAS de fushigi yugi, lo he leído en el cómic...)

-¿¿Para que estás aquí?

-Yo puedo ayudar a tu hermana, solo quiero una cosa a cambio...

-¡¡¡Está bien! Te daré lo que quieras.

-Tus recuerdos...

-¿¿Mis recuerdos...? –apretó la pulsera con los dedos, ya que le venía grande- Está bien...

-Aunque para ello, la alma de tu hermana estará en tu cuerpo...

-¡¡¡Me da igual!

-Chi... Kara...

-Moon... –le cogió la mano- Siempre estaremos juntas...

-Pues que así sea...

Del cuerpo de Moon salió una especie de nube blanca y se introdujo en el cuerpo de Chikara. Después de la cabeza de la pequeña salió una bola, que poco después fue quemada. Las dos están en el suelo tiradas.

Fin del flash back

-Tian-gang... Fue el mismo que robó los recuerdos de Tama...

-Si Chikara recuerda su pasado entonces el pacto de romperá y yo desapareceré... No puedo permitirlo. Y tu ahora lo sabes... –le puso una cara muy triste- ¿¿Qué sientes por mi hermana?

-Yo...

-No le hagas daño... Sino te lo haré pagar muy caro. –cerró los ojos-

Chikara abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

-Genrou.

-¿¿Eh?

-¿¿Por qué...? ¿¿Por qué estás triste?

-No me pasa nada. –puso la sonrisa de siempre- Una cosa.

-¿¿Hum?

-No me llames Genrou. Llámame Tasuki.

-¿¿Tasuki? Mmm, bueno...

-¡¡¡Parejita!

-Nuriko. ¡¡¡Nuriko! –Chikara le saludaba con la mano-

-¿¿Sabéis que? –había ido hacia ellos-

-¿¿Qué?

-Esta noche hay una fiesta en el pueblo. ¿¿Vendréis?

-¡¡¡Sí! ¿¿Tasuki vendrás?

-Bueno...

-¡¡¡Bien! –gritaron Nuriko y Chikara a la vez-

Cuando se hizo de noche, Tamahome, Miaka, Nuriko, Tasuki y Chikara fueron al pueblo.

-Uaaaaaaau ¡¡¡Nunca había estado en el pueblo de noche! Es precioso...

-mmm, ¿¿vamos a comer algo? –dijo Nuriko-

-¡¡¡Sí! –gritaron Chikara y Miaka a la vez-

-Son idénticas... –se quejó Tamahome-

-¡¡¡Vamos ahí Miaka! –la cogió del brazo y se la llevó- mmmm, tiene buena pinta... ¿¿A que sí? –miró a Miaka, pero esta estaba distraída- Taka seguro que está bien.

-¿¿Eh?

-De alguna manera, sé que está bien. Además si estás triste tienes a muchas personas preocupadas por ti.

-Gracias.

-De nada, para eso están las amigas...

-¡¡¡Mira eso también tiene buena pinta!

-¡¡¡Sí! –fueron corriendo de parada en parada- Ah...

-¿¿Chikara que pasa?

-¿¿¡¡¡Y los demás!

-Pues esto...

-Nos hemos perdido...

-¡¡¡No pasa nada! Vamos al palacio y nos encontraremos con ellos, Seguro que nos esperan. –fueron caminando, pero Chikara se detuvo- ¿¿Chikara?

-Oigo... una flauta...

-¿¿Una flauta?

-Me llaman... –se fue corriendo-

-¡¡¡Chikara! –pero fue demasiado tarde, porque la perdió de vista- Ah... (¿¿Una flauta? Podría ser... Amiboshi...) Las estrellas de Seyriu...

-¡¡¡Miaka por aquí! –Tama la llamaba-

-Tamahome...

-¿¿Y Chikara? –preguntaba un preocupado Tasuki-

-Se ha ido corriendo, la hemos de encontrar, creo que cerca está Amiboshi...

Mientras Chikara que había salido corriendo hacia donde oía la flauta.

-Miaka? Me he perdido...

-¿¿Eres tu la sacerdotisa de los cuatro dioses? –le dijo un chico de pelo verde, que llevaba una flauta-

CONTINUARÁ

Lo sientooooooooo, normalmente voy más rápida escribiendo, pero... se me había ido de la cabeza que lo tenía que continuar. Lo siento mucho -.-

Bueno muchas gracias por vuestros rewiew!

Este capítulo está dedicado a Karonlain y Ojamajo-eli.

Sayonaraaaaaaa

Hasta el próximo capítulo (Esta vez no me olvidaré -)


	5. La sinceridad de los corazones

**La sacerdotisa de los cuatro dioses**

Capítulo 5: ¿¿Oyes es el sonido de la flauta? Es una hermosa canción de amor.

Mientras Chikara que había salido corriendo hacia donde oía la flauta.

-Miaka? Me he perdido...

-¿¿Eres tu la sacerdotisa de los cuatro dioses? –le dijo un chico de pelo verde, que llevaba una flauta-

-¿¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Mi nombre es Amiboshi –se acerca a ella- Soy una estrella de Seyriu.

-¿¿Seyriu? (¡¡¡Es del mismo grupo que Soi! Pero él no me parece mala persona...)

-Y tu... ¿¿Eres?

-Chikara, la sacerdotisa que estás buscando.

Desde lejos se oyeron unas voces:

-¡¡¡Chikara! –gritaba Miaka-

-Es Miaka... –dijo Amiboshi y se intentó ir, pero Chikara le cogió del brazo y le izo voltear- ¿¿eh?

-Corre. –le cogió de la mano y comenzaron a correr-

-¿¿Qué se supone que haces?

-¿¿Sabes una cosa? Me gusta el sonido de tu flauta. ¡¡¡Tu no eres como los guerreros de Seyriu! Se que puedo confiar en ti.

Los demás llegaron al sitio en donde estaban antes pero al no encontrarles, decidieron separarse.

-¿¿Chikara donde estás? –decía un preocupado Tasuki-

Mientras Chikara y Amiboshi habían llegado hasta la salida del pueblo.

-Yo he de invocar Suzaku, lo siento...

-Yo no he venido para...

-¡¡¡Chikara! –se oyó gritar a Tasuki-

-Ese es... Genro...

-¡¡¡Chikara! –por fin llegó- ¿¿Estás bien? –miró a Amiboshi y después a Chikara- Hummm

-(Ay... Creo que se imagina cosas raras...) –pensaba Chikara-

-Oye Tasuki yo... –intentaba excusarse Amiboshi-

-Que te quede claro. –abrazó a Chikara posesivamente- Es mía.

-¿¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? ..

-Oye que yo no...

-Escucha Tasuki no ha pasado nada. Además... ¡¡¡¡Déjame ir pulpo! –empezaba a moverse para escapar- ¡¡¡¡Déjame!

-Esto...

-¡¡¡¡Que me dejes ir! –de un puñetazo izo caer a Tasuki- Ah... Lo siento... Esto... –se giró hacia Amiboshi- Hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto...

-Antes de irte, ¿¿puedes prometerme algo?

-Bueno.

-Que otro día tocarás para mi la flauta.

-Sí.

-Gracias. Adiós.

-Adiós. –se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después se fue corriendo-

-¿¿¿Pero que se ha creído? –empezó a gritar Tasuki-

-¿¿Estás celoso? –preguntaba Chikara un poco confundida-

-Yo... ¡¡¡Pues claro que no! –Chikara le sonrió- ¿¿Qué te pasa?

-¿¿Sabes una cosa?

-¿¿mm?

-Miaka es una chica muy dulce y amable, siempre se preocupa por los demás... –se giro de manera que ella quedó de espaldas a Tasuki- Ahora entiendo porque la quieres... Es muy buena persona y aunque sepas que ella no te va a corresponder la quieres igual...

-Oye yo...

-En este tiempo que he estado con ella, he pensado... En Miaka, en ti y por último en mí... –se giro y quedó de cara a él- Miaka quiere mucho a Taka, pero a ti no te importa... Yo no soy como Miaka, no me parezco en nada. Pero entiendo como se siente. Ella quiere ver a Taka y que siempre este a su lado, y yo –giró la cabeza mirando para otro lado- yo quiero estar a tu lado y verte siempre...

-Pero es que yo...

-¿¿Puedo estar a tu lado?

-Si quieres... Nadie te lo impide.

-Es verdad –le sonrió y le cogió de la mano- Vamos a donde están todos. Nos están esperando... –empezó a caminar- (No me importa que no me ames, solo quiero estar a tu lado y que tu puedas ser feliz aunque no sea conmigo)

-Oye...

-¿¿Qué quieres?

-¿¿¿De verdad no ha pasado nada entre tu y Amiboshi?

-Tasuki... –le sonrió, pero poco después cambio su expresión por una de enfado- ¡¡¡¡¡Pero tu que te crees! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Encima que te digo lo que siento y tu vas y no me crees! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Eres un idiotaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-(Da miedo cuando se enfada...)

-Mira por ahí esta Nuriko. ¡¡¡¡¡Nuriko! –se soltó de la mano y fue hacia él- ¿¿Qué te pasa estás como preocupado?

-Hace un momento ha llegado esto para Tasuki...

-¿¿Eh? –cogió el pergamino- (No lo entiendo... No entiendo esta escritura )

-¡¡¡No está bien coger cosas de los demás! –Tasuki le quitó el pergamino de las manos y lo leyó-

-¿¿Qué pone? –preguntaba intrigada-

-Tengo que irme.

-Vengo contigo.

-No... –fue corriendo hacia palacio-

-Oye Chikara, ¿¿lo has leído?

-No... ¿¿Qué ponía Nuriko?

-Se ve que le han vuelto a quitar el puesto de jefe, el mismo de antes Enki... Supongo que en este viaje no podrá acompañarnos.

-(No puede ser... ¿¿Tasuki no vendrá? No...) –se fue corriendo también- No...

Mientras Tasuki se lo había contado todo a Hotohori y le había pedido de irse. Una persona les escuchaba desde afuera.

-(No quiero que se vaya...)

Al salir Tasuki se encontró con esa mirada azul.

-¿¿Qué quieres Chikara?

-Acompañarte.

-Pero no puedes ir. –le puso la mano en la cabeza- ¿¿No ves que correrías peligro?

-No me importa. ¡¡¡Me lo habías prometido! –unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron por sus ojos- ¡¡¡Mentiroso! –salió corriendo hacia su habitación- ¿¿Desde cuando me he vuelto tan llorica?

-Lo siento... –se escuchaba de detrás de la puerta- No quiero perderte. Tu has sido sincera conmigo, pero yo no puedo serlo porque si lo hago sufrirías mucho... Volveré pronto. Adiós. –se oyeron como los pasos se alejaban-

Al día siguiente Tasuki ya se había marchado y empezaron a prepararlo todo para irse a Kutou. Chikara por su parte no había vuelto a abrir la boca y estaba muy distante, se notaba mucho...

-¡¡¡Chikara! –gritaba una sonriente Miaka-

-...

-¡¡¡¡¡Chikara!

-¿¿humm? ¿¿Me llamabas?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Pero tu en que mundo vives! Escucha, quiero proponerte algo. –le dijo una cosa al oído- ¡¡¡Persigue lo que quieras y nunca te rindas!

-No puedo abandonaros...

-Venga solo tenemos que retrasar el viaje unos días más. ¿¿¿A que si Hotohori?

-Claro, puedes ir con Tamahome y Miaka. Siempre que volváis claro.

-¡¡¡Venga Chikara! –le decía una insistente Miaka-

-¡¡¡Venga vale!

-Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!

Tamahome y Miaka prepararon las cosas. Cuando estuvieron listos avisaron a Chikara y fueron todos hacia en monte Reikaku (o Como se escriba).

-(Tasuki esperaron)

Cuando llegaron al escondite de los bandidos, después de haber parado varias veces para que Miaka pudiera comer -., vieron como unos salían del escondite. Estaban charlando tranquilamente.

-Que cobarde es Enki, mira que volver a quitar el puesto a Genrou.

-Bueno por lo menos ahora tenemos jefe, con Genrou no teníamos casi, siempre estaba de un lado para otro.

-(¿¿¿¿Estos se suponen que son amigos de Tasuki?) –pensaba enfurecida Chikara-

-Y mira que es inocente Genrou, se ha dejado capturar...

-Si, no tiene remedio.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! –era un gran grito de Chikara- Ah...

-¡¡¡Son intrusos! –uno de ellos consiguió entrar y el otro fue quedado inconsciente por Tamahome-

-Lo siento U.U

-No pasa nada Chikara, Tamahome es muy fuerte .

-Supongo que recibiré algo a cambio ¿¿verdad?

-¿¿Qué quieres a cambio? –preguntaba la sacerdotisa muy intrigada-

-Quiero Di-ne-ro

-No a cambiado... –se quejaba Miaka-

-¡¡¡¡Están allí! –se oyó el grito de los bandoleros-

Miles de ellos vinieron hacia ellos, por supuesto Tamahome se cargaba a los que podía, pero mientras Chikara y Miaka fueron capturadas.

-¡¡¡Miaka! –gritaba Tama-

-Yo... he de ayudar... –con toda la fuerza que tenía Chikara golpeó al bandido que tenía presa a Miaka y Miaka fue rescatada, pero a Chikara se la llevaron- (Por lo menos ella se salvará...)

Al entrar dejaron a Chikara inconsciente en una habitación, después colocaron una especie de vela que llenó la habitación de un humo extraño. Poco después Chikara despertó.

-Ughh. ¿¿Qué me pasa? No puedo moverme... ¿¿uh? –se fijó en la vela- ¿¿Es por culpa de eso?

Se oyeron unos pasos y una voz de borracho que venía del exterior.

-Tengo que huir... Pero no puedo... –miró hasta donde su vista llegaba- Ah... –se fijó que encima de la mesita de noche había una especie de puñal- Eso me puede servir de arma... –como pudo lo cogió y se lo puso debajo de ella-

La puerta se abrió y entró Enki, después cerró la puerta.

-¿¿Sabes? Eres una chica muy guapa.

-¿¿Qué quieres?

-Estate quietecita y no te pasará nada.

-¿¿¡¡¡Donde está Tasuki!

-¿¿Tasuki? Ah Quieres decir Genrou... Pues no tengo ni idea de donde está, espero no verle nunca.

-(Tasuki no ha sido capturado... Menos mal...)

Enki se colocó encima de Chikara.

-¿¿Eh?

-Estate quietecita...

-¡¡¡Ahora! –como pudo le hincó el puñal- ¿¿Le he dado? –no le había dado, se lo había hincado en un hombro- No... He fallado...

-¡¡¡¡Maldita mujer! –le pegó un puñetazo y de lo fuerte que le dio salió disparada y se chocó contra la pared- ¡¡¡¡No pienso dejarte viva!

-Tasuki ayuda... No puedo moverme... Ugh... –Enki tiró la vela al suelo y esta empezó a quemarlo todo-

-¡¡¡Morirás quemada! –salió de la habitación-

-No puedo escapar... ¡¡¡Ayuda!

CONTINUARÁ

Konichiwa!

¿¿Cómo va todo? ¿¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí... Bueno creo que esta vez lo he publicado pronto ¿¿no? Espero que sí

Rewiews:

Ojamajo-Eli: Muchas gracias por seguir el fic , y también por tus rewiews . Pues Moon no he decidido si es buena o mala XDDDDDDDDDD sobre la marcha. Espero k te guste la continuación.

By

Mina.


	6. Todo por verte bien

**La sacerdotisa de los cuatro dioses**

_Capítulo 6: La súplica de la sacerdotisa. Despiertan los recuerdos._

No puedo escapar... ¡¡¡Ayuda! (La cabeza me da ruedas... No podré aguantar más...) A... yu... da... –Chikara cae inconsciente-

Mientras Miaka y Tamahome estaban discutiendo como poder salvar a Chikara y a Tasuki (Claro que ellos no saben que Tasuki no está capturado -.-).

Hemos de ayudarlos. Chikara me ha salvado, hemos de ir a por ellos.

Es demasiado peligroso, será mejor que enviemos un señal mental a Chichiri para que venga a ayudarnos.

¡¡¡No hay tiempo!

¡¡¡Tama, Miaka! –gritaba una figura que estaba por el bosque-

¿¿Quién es? Un fantasma... ¡¡¡Que miedo! –decía Miaka mientras intentaba descubrir quien era esa persona-

¿¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí? –la persona salió de la oscuridad y era Tasuki-

Mira Miaka, solo era el fantasma de Tasuki.

¡¡¡¡¡A quién llamas fantasma, idiota!

Tasuki estás aquí... Un momento... ¿¿Cómo te has escapado?

¿¿eh?

Oímos a unos guardias que decían que Genrou había sido capturado.

Ah! Es que me he escapado! ¿¿Cómo queréis que el gran Tasuki haya sido capturado?

Fantasma... –decía Tamahome y empezaron a pelearse como niños pequeños-

¡¡¡Mirad! –dijo Miaka y señalando un gran humo que salía de una habitación de la fortaleza-

Umm, Ojalá este Eiken en esa habitación...

¿¿Y si está Chikara? –decía una preocupada Miaka-

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeee? –gritó Tasuki-

No te alteres, hombre...

¿¿Chikara también ha venido? ¿¿Y encima ha sido capturada? ¿¿Y puede estar ahí dentro? ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Pero se puede saber porque la habéis traído?

Pues... Porqué estaba muy triste y no decía nada... Por eso con Nuriko y Tamahome miramos como animarla y decidimos traerla contigo. –decía una alegre Miaka-

¡¡¡Tasuki espera! –gritaba Tama corriendo detrás de Tasuki, lo alcanzó y le cogió del brazo-

¡¡¡¡Pero queréis escucharme! –les alcanzó-

¡¡¡¡¡¡Déjame ir Tama!

Puede ser peligroso, no puedes ir tu solo.

¡¡¡Me da igual lo que me pase!

Tienes que calmarte ¿¿sí? –una figura apareció volando-

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –gritaron todos a la vez y cayeron al estilo anime-

¿¿Chichiri que haces tu aquí? –preguntaba una recuperada Miaka-

Pues he venido a proteger a la sacerdotisa. Mira que sois desastres ¿¿sí? –de sus dedos salía una pequeña luz roja-

¿¿Qué haces Chichiri? –preguntaba intrigada Miaka-

Pues proyectar una barrera alrededor de Chikara, así el fuego no le afectará ¿¿sí?

Chikara está en esa habitación ¿¿verdad? –preguntó Tasuki, en tono muy preocupado-

Sí, os tenéis que dar prisa, creo que el edificio se derrumbará...

¡¡¡Tasuki espérate! –gritaba Miaka-

Fue demasiado tarde ya que Tasuki ya había salido corriendo hacia donde estaba Chikara.

¡¡¡¡Chikara! –no había respuesta...- ¡¡¡Chikara donde estás! –se abrió paso entre las llamas y pudo ver que al final de la habitación estaba Chikara desmayada, pero a su alrededor había una barrera roja- ¡¡¡Chikara!

(Oigo... Una voz...) -pero no podía abrir los ojos.-

¡¡¡¡Chikara! –consiguió llegar hasta ella, por suerte la barrera no le rechazó- ¿¿Estás bien? Ah... (Tiene mucha fiebre...) ¿¿Chikara? –la movía pero la chica no despertaba- (¿¿No he llegado a tiempo?) –se acercó a ella- (Respira...)

La barrera fue desapareciendo y poco después se encontraron con Chichiri, Tamahome y Miaka.

¿¿Cómo está? –preguntó la antigua sacerdotisa- ¿¿Tasuki?

Tasuki estaba abrazando a Chikara y unas pequeñas lágrimas caían por el rostro de Tasuki e iban a parar al rostro de Chikara.

Due... le... Ugh... –poco a poco Chikara fue abriendo sus ojos azules- Me... haces... da... ño... Tasuki...

¿¿Chikara? Lo siento –la dejo de abrazar tan fuerte-

Es... toy mare... ada...

Es por el humo. –dijo Chichiri-

También tiene fiebre. –respondió Tasuki-

¿¿fiebre? Tendríamos que volver a palacio. –extendió esa manta o capa azul que siempre lleva Chichiri- Subid ¿¿sí?

Todos subieron y fueron transportados al palacio, allí les esperaban todos muy preocupados. Pusieron a Chikara en una cama y Mitsukake fue a curarle pero...

No funciona...

COF COF Duele... Me duele mucho... COF COF

Cada vez le sube más la fiebre. –decía Nuriko- ¿¿Por qué Mitsukake no puede curarla?

Probablemente le hayan puesto algún tipo de veneno o bien sea psíquico... –decía Mitsukake-

¿¿Pero la podremos salvar? Se recuperará ¿¿verdad? ¡¡¡Dímelo Mitsukake! –decía Tasuki desesperado- No soporto verla así...

Estoy... bien... –decía con un hilito de voz- No... puedes... po... nerte tris... te...

Ahorra tus fuerzas sacerdotisa de los cuatro dioses. –dijo una Taitsukun salida de la nada-

Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –gritaron todos menos Chichiri y Chikara-

¿¿Por qué os asustáis? Yo tengo el remedio contra su enfermedad.

¡¡¡¡¿¿Cuál es! –le decía Tasuki-

Pues... Es un poco dolorosa para Chikara, pero su enfermedad proviene de su interior... Por eso os introduciréis en su mente y encontrareis el culpable de todo esto... Pero será muy difícil...

¡¡¡¡Nosotros podemos! ¿¿verdad chicos? –dijo Miaka intentándolos animar-

¡¡¡¡Sí!

Chichiri, Taitsukun y unas cuantas Nya-Nya (¿¿se escriben así-.-) estaban haciendo un conjuro alrededor de las estrellas Tamahome, Tasuki, Mitsukake y Nuriko, junto con Miaka. Poco después liberaron una gran energía y sus almas se introdujeron en el cuerpo de Chikara, los cuerpos cayeron al suelo.

Espero que les vaya bien ¿¿sí?

Los otros había entrado y se encontraban en un sitio muy oscuro. De repente una persona se chocó con Miaka.

Au... –se quejó Miaka al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, miró a la persona que aún estaba en el suelo-

Era una niña de unos 5 años, pelo rubio y ojos azules, el pelo lo lleva con unos moños idénticos a los de Miaka.

Ay... Que daño... –miró a Miaka con sus ojitos azules- ¿¿Por qué imitas mis moños?

¿¿eh? Ostras es verdad son idénticos a los míos.

Hummm... –se quitó los moños y dejo su cabello suelto, lo tenía ondulado-

Esta niña... ¡¡¡Eres Chikara! –señaló Tasuki a la niña-

Hummm... –miró a Tasuki- ¿¿Cómo conoces a mi hermana?

¿¿Tu hermana?

¡¡¡Moon! –se oía gritar a otra niña, pero esta tenía el cabello liso, también rubio y de ojos azules- ¡¡¡Moon!

¡¡¡Chikara estoy aquí! –las dos niñas estaban juntas-

Son... ¡¡¡¡Sois gemelas! –dijo un sorprendido Tasuki-

¿¿Quiénes sois? –preguntó Chikara-

Somos... ¡¡¡somos los guardianas de las princesitas! –gritó Miaka-

¿¿Comooooooo? –dijeron todas las estrellas-

Claro... Una princesa –señaló a Chikara- Y otra –señaló a Moon, se giró hacia las estrellas- Son niñas pequeñas... Seguidme la corriente.

¡¡¡No necesito ninguna protección! –dijo Moon y salió corriendo-

¡¡¡Moon! –gritó Chikara, después se giró hacia Tasuki- Yo... quiero vuestra ayuda...

Chikara... –dijo Tasuki y se agachó a su altura- ¿¿Eres tu verdad?

¿¿Nos conocemos? –le miraba muy confundida-

Eres igual que en mis recuerdos... –le puso la mano en la cabeza y por un instante vio la imagen de una perla destruyéndose entre llamas- ¿¿eh?

¿¿Me ayudareis?

Claro.

Me gustas... –se acurruca en los brazos de Tasuki- Eres muy cálido...

Oye que solo tiene 5 años ¬¬, eres un aprovechado.

¡¡¡¡Que te calles Nuriko!

¿¿Chikara en que te tenemos que ayudar?

Alguien me nos intenta ma... –No continuó porque se oyó un grito de Moon- ¡¡¡Moon! –salió corriendo hacia donde había oído el grito- ¡¡¡Hermana!

¡¡¡Vamos deprisa! –decía Miaka corriendo detrás de Chikara, segundos después las otras estrellas las siguieron-

Al llegar se encontraron a Moon en el suelo.

¡¡¡Moon! –Chikara se arrodillo a su lado- ¿¿Estás bi... –de repente Moon se había levantado y la estaba estrangulando- M...oon... her... ma...na... Ugh... –se intentaba separar-

¡¡¡Chikara! –Tasuki fue a ayudarla, pero un grupo de demonios encapuchados se interpusieron- Mierda...

Muere. –decía Moon-

¿¿Po.. rque...?

¡¡¡Y encima lo preguntas! –la tiró con mucha fuerza al suelo- Maldita cría. -su cuerpo creció y se convirtió en una chica de 16 años, igual a Chikara pero con el pelo ondulado- ¡¡¡Fue por tu culpa!

Hermana...

¡¡¡No tienes derecho a llamarme hermana! Je. Pronto desaparecerás junto con Taka Sukunami.

¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué le pasa a Taka! –dijo Miaka muy preocupada por Taka-

De alguna forma Chikara y Taka están comunicados, si ha Chikara le pasa algo a Taka también. Así que morirán... Y así se cumplirá mi venganza hacia Suzaku.

¿¿Por qué? ¿¿Por qué odias a Suzaku?

¡¡¡Porque por su culpa yo no tengo cuerpo! Fue todo culpa suya, como entré en este mundo y no cumplí como sacerdotisa los dioses castigan y yo fui castigada sin tener cuerpo.

¡¡¡Moon! –la pequeña se intentaba levantar-

¡¡¡Chikara! –Tasuki fue hasta ella- ¿¿Estás bien?

Es una promesa. Me has prometido que me ayudarías... Ayuda a mi hermana...

Pero...

Un momento, ¿¿no será que Moon o como se llame sea la culpable de la enfermedad de Chikara?

Correcto. Yo soy la culpable. ¡¡¡Pero vosotros no podréis matarme!

Perdóname Chikara. –dijo Tasuki-

¿¿Por qué? –Tasuki la abrazó de manera que Chikara no veía a Moon- ¿¿Tasuki?

¡¡¡¡Llamas divinas! –un fuego rodeó a Moon y el sitio en donde estaban se volvió más iluminado-

Mi hermana... ¡¡¡Moon! –se puso a llorar- Moon...

Después de que Moon desapareciera, en su lugar, quedaba una perla roja que se introdujo en la pequeña Chikara. Poco después una luz roja les rodeó y al abrir los ojos se encontraron con las otras estrellas y Taitsukun, habían vuelto al mundo real.

¿¿Cómo ha ido? –preguntó Hotohori-

Creemos que bien... –respondió Tama-

mmm... –Chikara empezó a abrir los ojos- Estoy mareada... Ah... –unas lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos- Moon... –se levantó y salió corriendo dejando a los otros dentro-

Es mejor dejarla sola... –dijo Tasuki con cara de tristeza-

CONTINUARÁ

_¡¡¡Aquí está en 6 capítulo! Me ha costado muuuuuuuuuuucho hacerlo... No sabía como hacer a Moon y entonces he comenzado a leer Mint na bokura y ha salido la idea de ahí eso de hacerlas gemelas XDDDDDDDDD_

_Bueno el rewiew:_

Ojamajo-Eli: Muchas gracias por tu rewiew! Es que me encanta mantener la intriga, jujujujuju. ¡¡¡Muchas gracias por corregir el nombre! Es que tengo muy mala memoria para los nombres :P, muchas gracias .

_Bueno pues hasta aquí el capítulo 6 _

_Este cap va dedicado a mi Toni -P._

_Sayonaraaaaaaa_


	7. Recuerdos inborrables

**La sacerdotisa de los cuatro dioses**

_Capítulo 7: ¡¡¡En marcha! Hacia un nuevo viaje. Mi corazón siempre te recordará._

Es mejor dejarla sola... –dijo Tasuki con cara de tristeza-

Mientras Chikara había ido a la parte de detrás del palacio.

No puedo creerlo... Mi hermana... ¡¡¡Moon! ¡¡¡Moon! –cayó de rodillas llorando- Hermana...

¿¿Qué te pasa? –una figura se acercaba a ella-

Ah... Amiboshi... –se giró hacia él-

No es muy propio de ti llorar. No llores. –se acercó a ella y le secó las lágrimas-

¡¡¡Tu no puedes entenderlo! –Amiboshi la abraza- ¿¿Amiboshi?

Te entiendo, yo también tengo un hermano. Sé como te sientes. Si quieres llorar es mejor desahogarte.

Amiboshi... Gracias.

Amiboshi se separa de ella, la mira a los ojos y se va acercando poco a poco. Pero justo cuando la iba a besar, Chikara aparta su cara.

Lo siento... Pero yo no puedo corresponderte.

Ven conmigo.

¿¿eh?

Yo te protegeré. Protegeré tu sonrisa. Ven conmigo a Kuto.

No puedo... He prometido invocar Suzaku, por eso...

¡¡¡Las promesas se pueden romper!

Pero yo...

No me importa lo que hayas prometido... Por eso no te dejaré de amar. –le coge de las dos muñecas y le da un beso, en ese momento la pulsera que llevaba Chikara en la muñeca se cae al suelo-

(La pulsera... Mi promesa...) –se intenta separar pero no puede-

Se separan y se dan cuenta de que alguien había presenciado la escena.

¿¿Cómo va Tasuki? –dijo Amiboshi-

Tasuki... Yo no... –Chikara se intentaba excusar, pero no le salían las palabras al ver que Tasuki le miraba fijamente-

Siento haberos interrumpido. –se va a ir, pero se queda de espaldas-

¡¡¡Tasuki espera!

No me importa que ella te quiera a ti, te juro que te la quitaré. –Y Amiboshi se va-

Tasuki...

¿¿Le quieres?

No hace falta que me respondas.

Lo he recordado.

¿¿mm?

Nuestra promesa, de cuando éramos niños.

Considérala rota. Para mí ya no significa nada. –se va-

Tasuki... –recoge la pulsera- Se ha roto...

Pasaron unos días y nadie comentó nada, el viaje se había suspendido y Tasuki y Chikara no se hablaban, ni siquiera se miraban. Un día todas las estrellas salieron a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Todos se pusieron de acuerdo para dejarlos solos y que de una vez por todas se reconciliaran.

Parece que nos hemos quedado solos... –dijo Chikara-

¿¿Estás enfadado?

¿¿Qué sientes?

... –se iba a ir, cuando una zapatilla impactó en su cabeza, se giró hacia Chikara que era la que le había tirado la zapatilla- ¿¿mm?

¿¿Por qué no me dices nada? –con el brazo se secó unas lágrimas que empezaban a caer por su rostro- Me vuelvo loca pensando que te pasa. ¿¿Me odias tanto para no hablarme? ¿¿Qué sientes?

Chikara...

¡¡¡Dime que sientes!

¿¿¡¡¡Porque no me respondes? Tan poco te importo...

No es eso...

¡¡¡Pues dime la verdad! ¡¡¡Yo he sido sincera! ¡¡¡Se sincero!

Yo... –se acercó a ella y con los dedos le secó las lágrimas que le quedaban- Yo...

¿¿Tu que? –le miraba con una mirada muy penetrante- ¿¿Qué?

Yo... –De repente sintió algo- ¡¡¡Cuidado! –la apartó y un rayo pasó justo por donde estaban antes- ¿¿Quién a sido? –miró hacia donde estaba el rayo y vio a Soi y a Nakago-

Es Soi... ¿¿¡¡¡Se puede saber que queréis!

Todas las estrellas y Miaka salieron del escondite y fueron donde estaban.

Vengo a proponerte algo, sacerdotisa. –empezó Nakago-

¿¿El que?

Si vienes conmigo, ningún miembro de Suzaku morirá, pero si decides quedarte, le mataré. –señaló a Tasuki-

No lo hagas Chikara. –dijo Tasuki- Yo te protegeré.

(¿¿Me protegerá? Pero si lo hace... No quiero que se muera...)

¿¿Qué decides?

(No quiero verle morir) Vengo...

Perfecto.

Pero quiero despedirme.

Como quieras.

¡¡¡¿¿Pero porque te vas!

Tasuki... yo...

¡¡¡¡No me sir... –no continuó porque Chikara le había sellado los labios con un tierno beso, después se separó-

No quiero perderte... Yo siempre quiero protegerte... –se fue hacia Nakago- Adiós...

Una luz azul les rodeó y poco después desaparecieron. Ninguno no decidió decir nada por Tasuki, así que se fueron a palacio. Mientras Nakago, Soi y Chikara habían llegado al reino de Kuto y allí les esperaba una persona.

¿¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó Chikara-

En el reino de Kuto, reino del este y con su guardián Seyriu. –dijo la persona que les esperaba-

¡¡¡Tu eres la novia de Tatsuya! –exclamó Chikara muy sorprendida-

Exacto, me llamo Yui y he sido la sacerdotisa de Seyriu. –lo último lo dijo con un tono un poco triste-

¡¡¡Pues encantada de nuevo! ¡¡¡Soy Chikara Miho sacerdotisa de los cuatro dioses! –lo dijo muy alegre y llena de energía- ¡¡¡Yui!

¿¿Qué quieres?

¿¿Me enseñas las estrellas de Seyriu? –la cogió del brazo- ¡¡¡Venga Yui!

(Se parece mucho a...)

¡¡¡Vamos Yui!

Sí... –primero se puso delante de Nakago- Te presento a Nakago y esta de aquí es Soi.

¡¡¡Encantada! Aunque ya os conocía... ¡¡¡Venga enséñame los demás! –se la llevaba a rastras- ¡¡¡Venga Yui!

Bueno... Nakago le voy a enseñar a las estrellas ¿¿Vale?

Como quiera sacerdotisa.

Venga te voy a presentar a los gemelos.

Gemelos... –lo dijo muy triste-

¿¿Miho?

¿¿mm? Ah no pasa nada, jejeje. Pero me llamarás Chikara ¿¿vale?

Vale. –llegaron donde estaban Amiboshi y Suboshi- Mira estos son Amiboshi y Suboshi

¡¡¡Encantada Suboshi! Me llamo Chikara. Bueno esto... yo a Amiboshi ya le conozco –se sonrojó un poquito- ¡¡¡Venga a por otros!

Vaya energía que tiene... –dijo en un susurro Suboshi-

¡¡¡Vamos Yui!

¿¿Puedo acompañaros? –preguntó Amiboshi-

Claro –sonrió Chikara- ¿¿Vienes Suboshi?

Bueno...

¡¡¡Vamos! –fueron hacia donde estaban Tomo y Miboshi-

Mira estos son Miboshi y Tomo.

¡¡¡Encantada soy Chikara, la sacerdotisa!

Encantados –dijeron los dos-

¡¡¡Venga Yui!

Espera Chikara, Tomo, Nakago te estaba llamando.

Ahora mismo voy. –se fue hacia donde estaba Nakago-

¡¡¡Vamos Yui! Aún me falta uno, ¿¿verdad?

(Ah... Es verdad me falta Ashitare... Pero...)

¿¿Yui? –preguntaba intrigada al ver la expresión de Yui- ¿¿Qué pasa?

Chikara será mejor que dejemos la visita aquí –dijo Amiboshi-

¡¡¡Me falta uno! Porfa... –les miró con cara suplicante-

Bueno...

¡¡¡Bien!

Pero Yui... –dijo Suboshi-

No pasará nada, está enjaulado.

¿¿Enjaulado? –fueron hasta donde estaba Ashitare, al entrar Chikara apretó con fuerza el brazo de Yui-

Este es Ashitare, el que te faltaba.

¿¿Quién hay? Grrrrrrrr Siento olor de Suzaku. ¿¿Por qué no me soltáis?

Veo que le habéis enseñado a Ashitare. –dijo Nakago de detrás-

¿¿Por qué no le dejáis libre? –preguntó Chikara-

Porque es como una bestia salvaje, mejor...

¡¡¡¡Es muy cruel! Dejadle libre.

Chikara...

(Tengo miedo... pero lo que hacen no es lo correcto.) Nakago suéltalo.

Tu misma. –abrió la jaula y después cogió el látigo-

(¿¿Un látigo?) Me llamo Chikara, soy la sacerdotisa de los cuatro dioses. Encantada.

Hueles a Suzaku Grrrrrr No me gustas. Nos vas a traicionar. –iba a atacar a Chikara, pero Nakago le dio un latigazo-

¡¡¡Para! –se puso delante de Ashitare- ¡¡¡No le hagas daño! Él es un ser humano (creo...).

Eres muy mentirosa. No dices lo que piensas.

Tienes razón... –se arrodilló a su lado y le cogió del brazo- Tengo miedo...

¡¡¡Todo el mundo lo tiene! ¡¡¡Todos lo sienten! –empujó a Chikara, pero ella no le dejó ir-

Tienes fuerza...

¡¡¡Déjame! –la intentaba tirar, para que así le soltara pero no lo dejaba ir-

¡¡¡Chikara para! –Amiboshi cogió a Ashitare- ¡¡¡No le hagas daño Ashitare!

Yo no tengo fuerza... Soy débil, por mucho que me esfuerce no tengo más fuerza... Es verdad lo que dices, yo tengo mucho miedo, pero te aseguro que por eso no te pienso dejarte de lado, te intentaré aceptar. No es justo que sufras solo, puedes compartir tu sufrimiento... Yo te escucharé... –Ashitare dejo de hacer fuerza- Nakago déjalo libre. –se levantó- ¡¡¡Vamos Yui!

(Es increíble... Es la primera vez que veo que Ashitare se comporta de esa manera...) Chikara...

Paso el día y se hizo de noche.

¡¡¡Yui!

¿¿Qué quieres?

puedo estar contigo.

Claro.

Se fueron a la habitación de Yui.

¿¿Tu eres la mejor amiga de Miaka?

Sí. Pero por un tiempo fui su enemiga...

Quizás fuera por mi culpa.

¿¿Pero que dices? No tiene nada que ver contigo.

Claro que sí. Yo debía invocar Suzaku... Pero me fui a Inglaterra y no pude contactar de ninguna manera con el libro. –Yui la miraba muy confundida- ¿¿Quieres que te cuente mi historia trágica de amor? –Yui asintió- Me fui a Inglaterra y allí me enamoré de un chico... Por otra parte tenía una amiga, éramos inseparables y se suponía que no teníamos secretos, por eso decidí presentarle al chico que me gustaba. Fue mi gran error.

(Esto se parece a lo que nos pasó a nosotras...)

No me di cuenta de que mi supuesta mejor amiga se estaba enamorando del chico y acabó por quitármelo... Aún así cada día me iba sonriendo y diciéndome que éramos las mejores amigas de todas. Luego al acabar los estudios me volví a Japón y desde entonces –se saca un medallón y lo abre (de esos que tienen foto)- No los he olvidado...

Chikara...

¿¿Por qué nunca puedo ser feliz al lado de alguien? –unas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro- Pero aún así no le hecho la culpa...

Te entiendo.

Una persona les observaba.

(Veo que Nakago tenía razón sobre Chikara, es hora de actuar) –se sacó una pechina (o lo que sea lo que lleva Tomo) del bolsillo y entonces...-

¿¿¡¡¡Qué es esto! –unas espinas habían cogido a Chikara- ¡¡¡Yui!

¡¡¡Chikara! –la intentó ayudar pero no pudo-

¡¡¡Ayúdame Yui! –poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando- ¡¡¡Yui! –de repente se levantó y se encontró en su habitación- Ah...

¿¿Chikara que te pasaba? –le decía una chica de pelo azul que estaba a su lado-

¿¿Hikaru?

CONTINUARÁ

Esta vez he ido más rápida y he logrado acabar este capítulo el día siguiente que publiqué el otro, mi propio récord! Yuuuujuuuuuuuu

Me parece que cada vez hago más llorona a Chikara... ¿¿Qué os parece? Bueno pues esta vez me despido es que no tengo nada k comentar T-T

Sayonaraaaa

(Por cierto, este capítulo es más largo k los demás )


	8. Mis recuerdos, te quiero

**La sacerdotisa de los cuatro dioses**

_Capítulo 8: En la oscuridad escuché tu voz. Y así pude librarme de las tinieblas._

-¡Ayúdame Yui! –poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando- ¡Yui! –de repente se levantó y se encontró en su habitación- Ah...

-¿Chikara que te pasaba? –le decía una chica de pelo azul que estaba a su lado-

-¿¿Hikaru? ¿Dónde estoy? –miró a su alrededor- Es mi habitación...

-¿Chikara que te pasa?

-Nada... Uffffff, he tenido un sueño muy raro. ¿Sabes que? Me convertía en una sacerdotisa.

-Mira que eres rara... ¡Venga que llegamos tarde! ¿No te querías declarar a Satoru?

-Satoru... (Que raro... Ahora no...) No hoy no.

-Como quieras... ¡Pero vístete de una vez! Te espero fuera.

-Uffffff, vaya rutina... –Chikara se viste y baja allí la espera su amiga- Vamos.

-¡Por una vez podías despertarte tu sola!

-Mmmm, sí...

-Oye te apetece que después vayamos a un bar.

-¿Un bar?

-Sí allí trabaja un chico muy guapo. Se llama Taka.

-¿Taka? Me suena...

-¡Pues claro es el mejor chico!

-Lo que tu digas ¬¬

-¡Es verdad!

-¡Vamos Hikaru! –empezó a correr-

-¡Espera Chikara!

-(¿Taka? ¿Le conozco?) –de repente se para, para ver un escaparate- ¡Que xulo!

-¿Qué miras?

-El vestido de novia. ¡Yo quiero uno igual!

Mientras otras personas también miraban el vestido.

-¡Mira Yui! Es precioso.

-¿Ese lo quieres para casarte con Taka?

-¡Yui no seas tan directa! Jujuju.

-¡Venga Chikara! ¡Que te quedarás sola!

-¿Sola? –las dos chicas Yui y Miaka se fueron en dirección contraria a Chikara y Hikaru- Yo no estoy sola.

-¿Qué dices?

-(¿No estoy sola?) –se gira hacia donde se iba Yui y Miaka- ¿Por qué he dicho eso?

-¡Vamos Chikara!

-¡Voy!

Por fin Chikara y Hikaru llegaron al instituto, allí el profesor les comunicó que tenían un alumno nuevo, el chico pasó. Muy guapo y elegante.

-Me llamo Aono.

-(¿Aono? Que nombre... ¡Pero es guapísimo!) –pensaba Chikara a la vez que les salían corazones por los ojos-

Al acabar las clases.

-¡Chikara!

-¿Eh?

-¡Vamos! Me has dicho que vendrías al bar.

-¡Voy! –al levantarse se choca con alguien- Uaaaaaa, Perdón. Ah... Tu eres Aono.

-Encantado y tu?

-Chikara Miho. Encantada. ¿Vienes con nosotras al bar? –muy sonrojada-

-¿Cómo se puede ser tan enamoradiza? ¬¬ -decía Hikaru en voz baja-

-Pues claro.

-¡Bien!

Todos fueron al bar de Taka.

-¿Qué os pongo? –decía Taka-

-(Uaaaaaaa, el camarero también está bueno! ..)

-Yo quiero... pastel de fresa. –dijo Hikaru-

-Muy bien. Ahora mismo lo traigo.

-¿Puedo llamarte Chikara?

-¡Pues claro! Yo te llamaré... Aono-chan.

-Prefiero Tomo.

-(¿Tomo? ¿Taka? Me suenan demasiado...)

Unas personas entraron en el bar.

-¡Taka! –se tiró encima-

-¡Miaka!

-He venido a verte.

-(¿Miaka? Esta chica...)

-(Al final mi plan se romperá por culpa de ellos) Chikara, ¿Quieres dar una vuelta por el parque?

-¡Claro!

-Yo me quedo y me como el pastel. –decía Hikaru-

-Vale. –salió con Tomo- Me gusta Tomo. ¿Es tu apellido?

-No es mi sobrenombre. Chikara.

-¿Qué?

-Te amo. –le dio un beso en los labios-

-(uaaaaaaaaaaa, ¡Me ha besado!) –se pone muy roja-

-¿Y tu?

-¡Yo también ¿te amo!

-¿Me lo preguntas?

-Es que no lo sé...

-Mañana te paso a buscar y me lo dices. Adiós.

-¡Adiós! (Que guapoooooooooooo)

Al día siguiente.

-¡Chikara tienes visita!

-¡Voy! –vio a Tomo fuera y salió- ¡Hola!

-Hola. Vamos al parque.

-¡Vale! (Que raro hoy en mi sueño... Alguien me gritaba por mi nombre "¡Chikara!". Era una voz de chico y me sonaba mucho...)

-¿Me escuchas?

-Ah. No, lo siento.

-No importa. ¿Nos sentamos?

-¡Sí!

Estuvieron un rato sentados y de repente el árbol que había detrás se iba a caer encima de ellos.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Chikara y le empujó, de manera que se cayeron al suelo. Chikara encima de Tomo- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Es una gran recompensa ser protegido por ti. ¿Me protegerás siempre?

-Claro. Porque yo soy la sacer... (Un momento yo... Esta promesa "Te protegeré siempre" ya la he hecho en algún lugar...)

-Te amo. –se acercaba más a ella para besarla-

-(No... él no es a quién más amo... no...) ¡Basta! ¡Tu no eres la persona a la que amo! –se separa de él-

-¡Maldita cría! –se transformó en el verdadero Tomo y unas espinas rodearon a Chikara-

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Me he dejado engañar...) ¡Ayuda Hikaru! ¡Tasuki! (¿Tasuki? ¿Quién es Tasuki?) –de repente se escuchó una flauta que rompieron las espinas-

-¡Amiboshi!

-¿Amiboshi? Ese nombre...

-¡Chikara recuerdalo! –se oía gritar a un chico- ¡Recuerdalo todo!

-¿Recordar que? Yo... No consigo recordarme...

-Muy bien... Cae otra vez en mi maleficio.

-Alguien me espera...

-No, nadie te espera. Solo es un sueño

-¿Un sueño? No puede serlo esa voz me recordaba un sentimiento... Yo ya he tenido ese sentimiento ¿Cuándo fue?

:Flash Back: (Narrado por Chikara)

Ya me acuerdo... Fue cuando me fui a Inglaterra y allí me enamoré de un chico, mi primer amor...

-¡Allan! ¿Podemos ir hoy al cine?

-Claro.

-¡Que bien! –le coge del brazo (Como van las parejas)- Allan... –Apoya la cabeza en su hombro-

Me declaré y el me correspondió, ¿Cuál fue el error? Sí, mi mayor error... Presentárselo a Miyu, mi mejor amiga de Inglaterra.

-Miyu te presento a Allan, mi novio -

-Encantada.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba? Se fueron enamorando poco a poco. No les puedo culpar por ello... Y ese día, el día más triste de mi vida... Los perdí...

-¡Que bien que estemos comiendo los tres juntos!

-Si tienes razón Chikara, pero tengo que decirte algo...

-¿Qué es?

-Lo nuestro se acabó. Yo en realidad amo a Miyu y no puedo traicionarte...

-¿Es broma?

-Chikara... –dijo Miyu-

-¡Me habéis engañado! ¡Odio a las personas que no tienen sinceridad!

Salí corriendo. Y en ese momento entró un atracador. Tiró una granada y todo se llenó de llamas, yo estaba fuera y no me paso nada, pero a ellos...

-¡Allan! ¡Miyu! –intentó entrar pero no pudo- ¡Allan!

:Fin del flash back:

-Yo soy la sacerdotisa de los cuatro dioses. ¡No permitiré que me borres la memoria!

¡Chikara! –una figura apareció delante de ella-

Amiboshi.

Yo te protegeré. Tápate las orejas. –empezó a tocar la flauta-

¡Piensas que me dejaré matar! ¡Tu morirás antes! –empezó a atacarle y Amiboshi no pudo defenderse y cayó al suelo inconsciente-

¡Amiboshi! No puedo proteger... ¡Has intentado borrarme los recuerdo, has jugado con mis sentimientos y por encima de todo has hecho daño a una de las personas a las que más quiero! ¡No pienso tolerarlo! –una aura amarilla la rodeó y poco después de su cuerpo salió un león blanco que atacó a Tomo y lo mató, la ilusión desapareció- ¿He hecho yo eso?

-Ugh. –Tomo se murió :P -

-¡Amiboshi, Chikara! –gritaba Yui- ¿Estáis bien?

-Yo sí... Pero Amiboshi... Lo ha hecho por protegerme.

-Chikara... ¿Estás... bien? –le decía Amiboshi mientras se despertaba-

-Amiboshi ¿Estás bien? –le dijo Yui-

-Pues sí... Tengo unas pocas heridas... Pero me encuentro bien... ¿Y tu Chikara? –la miró y vio que estaba llorando- ¿Chikara?

-¡No vuelvas ha hacerlo! –le abrazó- ¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué me proteges!

-Ya te lo dije una vez, yo te protegeré.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –dijo Nakago al ver el cuerpo de Tomo en el suelo muerto-

-¡Nakago tu intentaste borrarle la memoria a Chikara! –le dijo Yui muy enfadada-

-Eso ahora no tiene importancia. Mañana hablaremos. –Nakago abandonó la habitación-

-Chikara.

-¿Qué pasa Yui?

-Has de volver a Konan, aquí corres peligro.

-¿Y tu Yui?

-Intentaré recuperar las gemas celestiales y cuando pueda me reuniré con vosotros. Amiboshi tu acompáñala, tu también corres peligro.

-(Para mí que corre más peligro con Tasuki que con los de Seyriu) –pensaba Chikara- (¿Cómo debe de estar Tasuki?) –una luz roja salió del bolsillo- Uaaaaaaaaaa ¿Qué es esta luz? –Miró en su bolsillo y encontró la pulsera de la promesa-

¿Eres tu Chikara? –dijo la voz de Chichiri-

-¿¡Chichiri!

-Exacto ¿Sí?

-¿Cómo...?

-No es el momento, necesita... –fue interrumpido por una persona-

-¡¿Chikara ESTÁS BIEN! TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE... QUITA CHICHIRI QUE TENGO QUE HABLAR –se oyó un fuerte golpe y después un "Tasuki deja de ser un niño pequeño" de Nuriko-

-¿Qué pasa Chichiri?

-Nos encontraremos en el bosque cerca de Ku... –otra vez fue interrumpido-

-¡Chikara VUELVE DE UNA VEZ! ¡QUIERO DECIRTE ALGO IMPORTANTE! MÁS TE VALE QUE... –otro fuerte golpe-

-Tasuki... –una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Chikara-

-Pues eso ¿sí? ¿Cuándo te va bien?

-¡Ahora mismo Chichiri! ¡Chikara puede estar en peligro! –decía Yui-

-Mmmm, está bien pues hoy por la noche, dentro de nada estaremos en el bosque enseguid...

-¡Chikara VUELVE!

-a... –las voces se dejaron de oír-

-¿P... uedo... acom...? –lo decía nervioso-

-¿Me acompañarás Amiboshi?

-Sí.

-¡Vamos a prepararlo todo! –dijo Yui- Tranquilos yo estaré bien.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, venga iros ya.

Amiboshi y Chikara se fueron hacia el bosque. Por suerte nadie se dio cuenta de la huída, gracias a Yui que distraía a Nakago. Al llegar se encontraron con Miaka, Tamahome (siempre juntitos ¬¬), Chichiri y un muuuuuy impaciente Tasuki. Al ver llegar a la pareja fueron hacia ellos, todos normales, menos Tasuki, que se estaba desesperando al verlos juntos.

-¡Chikara! –le dijo con un tono muy enfadado-

-¿Tasuki? –se giró hacia él- ¡Tasuki! –se tiró y le abrazó- Tasuki Tasuki Tasuki Tasuki.

-¡Me vas a gastar el nombre! –la miró, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con pequeñas lágrimas en su mirada azul-

-Que reencuentro tan emotivo. –dijo Nakago apareciendo de unos matorrales que estaban cerca de donde estaban-

CONTINUARÁ

Konichiwa!

Ya voy por el cap 8! New record XDDDDDDDDDDDD Jujujujuju, cuando acabe este capítulo me empecé a plantear hacer la pareja ChikaraxAmiboshi, no se no se. Haber como acabará el trío! ¿¿Qué será lo que le tenga que decir Tasuki? Hummm, nadie lo sabe... (Yo tampoco, aún no lo he decidido T-T).

Comentarios:

**Ojamajo-Eli**: Muchas gracias por tu rewiew! Siempre me ayudas mucho con los nombres, s k yo para escribirlos... Una cosa en e-mail no lo he recibido T-T, ¿o aún no lo has enviado? Es que no lo se -.-. Bueno ya me lo dirás

Hasta otra!

Por cierto esta vez el cap va dedicado a **Ojamajo-Eli** (Por su gran ayuda y sus rewiews), a **Laia** y a **Fani** (Mis friends k me apoyan ) y a mi (un poco de egoísmo va bien a veces :P )

Sayonara!


	9. Confesión precipitada

**La sacerdotisa de los cuatro dioses**

_Capítulo 9: Dime lo que sientes. ¿Por qué no me quieres?_

-Que reencuentro tan emotivo. –dijo Nakago apareciendo de unos matorrales que estaban cerca de donde estaban-

-¿¡Nakago! –Chikara se giró hacia él- (¿Nos ha descubierto? Pero como...) ¿¡Como lo has sabido?

-Sabía que me traicionarías.

-¿Cómo sabías donde estábamos?

-Ha sido muy fácil, solo tenía que buscar la energía de Amiboshi.

-¡Maldito, ha sido por tu culpa! –empezó a culparle Tasuki-

-¡No es verdad Tasuki! Yo le he dicho que viniera... –intentaba excusarse Chikara-

-Tu... –se la quedó mirando-

-¡Ya basta de hablar! Solo necesito que viva la chica, los otros ¡Sois un estorbo!

-¡No pienso permitirlo! –Amiboshi empezó a tocar la flauta y proyectó un escudo-

-Ahora es el momento de irse ¿sí? –se sacó su sombrero y lo tocó con su bastón, poco después se formó un pequeño agujero negro por el cual podían ver el palacio- ¡Venga entrad!

Todos entraron, el último fue Chichiri, después el agujero se cerró. Allí en el palacio, todas las estrellas que no habían podido ir les recibieron.

-¡¿Estáis bien! –preguntaba Hotohori-

-Sí. –dijo sonriendo Chikara- Es gracias a Yui y a Amiboshi que estoy aquí.

Todos miraron a Amiboshi.

-¡Cuánto tiempo! –dijo Nuriko- ¡Que bien que estés entre nosotros!

-¿¡Como puedes decir eso! ¡Ojalá se vaya de una vez! –dijo gritando Tasuki-

-¡No digas eso Tasuki! ¡Amiboshi me ha ayudado mucho!

-A lo mejor es otra trampa. ¡Eres muy inocente! –se fue a su habitación-

-¿Qué le pasa? –les preguntó intrigada-

-Ya te lo dirá.

-¿eh? (Creo que es por mi culpa... Iré a disculparme luego...)

-Chikara.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Quieres que te deje algo de ropa? –dijo Miaka- Siempre llevas puesto el uniforme, cuando vuelvas ya no lo podrás utilizar.

-Tienes razón -.-, si que me vendría bien cambiarme de vestido.

-Perfecto. ¡Ven conmigo! –se la llevó arrastrándola del brazo-

Al llegar Miaka le enseñó muchos vestidos de la época donde estaban. Al final escogió uno de color naranja. Después salieron por el pueblo a dar una vuelta.

-¡Me gusta mucho esto! –decía Miaka-

-Ya...

-La verdad es que quería decirte algo...

-¿El qué?

-Pues... ¿Tu sabes como está Taka?

-Él y yo estamos comunicados por alguna cosa, yo notaría si le pasara algo malo, así que está... –se quedó en silencio- ¡Está perfectamente!

-Que bien. Me empezaba a preocupar por si le pasaba algo grabe... Chikara muchas gracias.

-De nada. –empezaban a irse cuando se paró- Miaka.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tu sabes que le pasa a Tasuki?

-Pues que está ena... (Uy, no se lo puedo decir...) está cansado del viaje, no le hagas mucho caso.

-Bueno...

Volvieron a palacio.

-¡Chikara!

-¿Qué pasa Amiboshi?

-Te queda muy bien el vestido. –lo dijo con un hilito de voz-

-Muchas gracias. –se sonrojó un poquito-

Y se pusieron a conversar, al pasar, Tasuki se les quedó observando un rato. Veía como Amiboshi le hablaba y Chikara le sonreía tiernamente.

-¡Estás celoso!

-Uaaaaaaaaa, ¡No me pegues estos sustos Miaka!

-¿Lo he acertado?

-S...

-Sí que lo he acertado. –también los miró- Amiboshi quiere a Chikara se le nota en la mirada. Pero, si miras como mira Chikara a Amiboshi verás que solo hay afecto, como el afecto hacia un hermano pequeño. Pero puede ser que con el tiempo se enamore de él. ¡Tienes que decirle algo!

-¡A mí eso no me importa nada!

Se fue de allí. Mientras en la conversa de Chikara y Amiboshi.

-¡Es muy tarde! –grita Chikara- Lo siento pero tengo que irme. ¡Hasta luego! –se fue hacia la habitación de Tasuki- (Tengo que pedirle disculpas y...) –Unos brazos la hicieron voltear y quedó apoyada en la pared- ¡Pero que...! ¡Tasuki! –se le quedo mirando a los ojos- (¿Estará enfadado?)

-Con Amiboshi

-¿eh?

-¿Qué relación tienes? –la miró con cara de malas pulgas y puso las manos a banda y banda se sus hombros-

-(Está enfadado y parece que mucho...) Yo... Esto... él es... ¡Es una persona importante, pero no me gusta ni nada!

-¿Entonces porque le sonríes y eres tan amable con él?

-(¡Nos ha visto!) ¡Así que era eso! ¡Vaya! ¡Estás celoso!

Tasuki se la queda mirando y después de un gran silencio.

-Sí. Me preocupa que te guste, por eso te estoy preguntando.

-(¿¡Está celoso!) ¡Deja de agobiarme! ¡Tu no eres el más indicado para hablar! ¡A ti te gusta Miaka! ¡Yo puedo enamorarme de quién quiera!

-Entonces enamórate de mí.

-¿eh? (¡¿Comooooooooooooooooooooooo!)

-Me gustas. –se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mejilla-

-¡No...! ¡Para! –y le pega una bofetada, Tasuki se separa de ella- Esto no está bien. Tu no me amas. –unas pequeñitas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro- En realidad... Tu solo amas a una persona, ¡no debes olvidarlo! Yo tampoco... –se secó las lágrimas- Yui... Yui me lo dijo. Me dijo que me parezco un poco a Miaka, en el carácter. ¡Es por eso que dices que te gusto! ¡Solo me ves con los ojos que miras a Miaka! –se fue corriendo y entró en su habitación- Yo que iba a disculparme... Y encima le hecho la bronca...

Chikara se pone la parte de encima del uniforme, es como un pijama, con la ropa interior y la camiseta del uniforme. Se estira en la cama boca arriba.

-Uffffff... –se queda un momento en silencio y después alza la mano hacia arriba- ¡Keisuke!

-¡Chikara! ¿Cómo va todo?-se oía la voz de Keisuke-

-Pues... Bien... –recuerda las palabras de Tasuki "Me gustas" y se sonroja-

-Por aquí no hay progresos.

-Muy bien. ¡Hasta otra!

-¡Hasta otra! –se deja de oír la voz-

-Me gustaría oír las mismas palabras pero dirigidas a mí... –se tumba de lado- Cada día me hago más fuete... Seguro que es por Tasuki, cuando me habla mi debilidad se transforma en valor. ¡Adelante Chikara! –oyó como picaban a la puerta- ¡Voy!

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Tasuki.

-Esto... –Tasuki se sonrojó mucho al verla-

-¿mm? –se miró como iba vestida- Ah... –se sonrojó- Es que no tengo otra cosa...

-Ten. –se sacó la camiseta.- te vendrá como un vestido.

Se la puso y en verdad le venía como un vestido.

-Gracias. –se quedó mirando hacia la pared- Perdona.

-¿Por qué?

-No te tendría que haber pegado la bronca. Lo siento mucho.

-Era sincero.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando te fuiste me dijiste "Sé sincero" y lo he sido.

-Cuando me fui... Ah... –se acordó de lo del beso- Esto... si creo que me acuerdo...

-No he olvidado lo del beso.

-(Maldición se acuerda...) Lo hice sin querer... Esto... No me di cuenta y...

-¿Te arrepientes de besarme?

-Pues esto... esto... pues... no...

-¿Aún me quieres?

-¿Te quiero? –le miró- Pues claro. Ya te lo dije, no me importa que te guste otra, yo te querré sie... –No pudo continuar ya que Tasuki le había sellado los labios con un dulce beso-

Chikara cerró los ojos y colocó sus manos en su pecho, Tasuki la abrazó por la cintura y la acercaba más a él. El beso duró y después se separaron, aunque no perdieron la postura.

-mpre...

-Te quiero. –la abrazó más fuerte- Te quiero.

-Tasuki... yo... También te quiero... (Lo siento Amiboshi pero le elijo a él, él es la persona a la que más quiero)

Una persona entró de repente en la habitación.

-¡Chikara! –dijo una sonriente Miaka-

De un golpe hizo caer a Tasuki.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Porque me empujas! ¡Me has hecho daño!

-¿He venido en mal momento?

-No... ¿Qué pasaba Miaka?

-¡Yui ha vuelto!

-¡¿De verdad!

-Si ahora está con los otros.

-¡Que bien! –salió corriendo hacia donde estaban- ¡Yui!

-¡Chikara! ¿Estás bien?

-Pues claro ¡Yo siempre estoy bien!

-Te he traído la gema celestial de Seyriu. –le enseñó el pendiente azul-

-¿Esto es la gema celestial?

-Sí, la de Suzaku es el anillo de Miaka.

-¿Y las otras gemas? –preguntó Tama-

-Están en el país del dios Genbu y del dios Byakko.

-Umm, ¿Tendremos que volver otra vez a buscarlos?

-¡Exacto! –dijo Taitsukun apareciendo de la nada-

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –todos se cayeron del susto, menos Chichiri (¿Cómo puede estar acostumbrado?)-

-Ejem... Tendréis volver ha recuperarlos. Pero eso no es lo que tenía que deciros.

-¿Entonces que era Taitsukun? –preguntó Miaka-

-No os lo puedo decir aquí, hay muchos traidores y seguidores de Kutou. –alzó su mano y una luz roja les empezó a rodear- Tenemos que volver a mi casa.

La luz fue desapareciendo y se vio la montaña.

-¡Uauuuuuu! ¡¿Esta es tu casa!

-Claro. ¿Tu nunca había venido?

-No... Pero este sitio me trae nostalgia... Yo he estado aquí antes... –puso una cara muy triste- Y era algo importante...

-¡No te preocupes! –le dijo sonriendo Tasuki-

-No...

-Venga entrad. –dijo Taitsu y una burbuja les llevó al palacio. Allí todos se sentaron, Chikara era la que estaba más adelante, después Miaka y Yui, finalmente las estrellas- Chikara, esto que te voy a decir es muy importante. Así que más te vale escuchar bien.

-¡OK! –vio a la cara de Taitsu- Esto... Muy bien...

-Has perdido la capacidad para invocar a Suzaku.

-¿Qué? –dijo Chikara, lo había oído bien, pero no se podía creer sus palabras-

-He tardado en darme cuenta... Pero tendrás que encontrar la manera de volver a tu mundo. No puedes invocar a Suzaku.

-¿Es una broma Taitsu?

-Lo digo seriamente.

-No puede ser... ¿¡Porque! ¡Quiero saber porque!

-Has perdido el vínculo que te permitía invocarlo.

-¿El vínculo?... –recordó algo-

:Flash Back:

-¡Mira Papá! –dijo una Chikara de 4 añitos-

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Moon y yo somos iguales! ¡Hasta pensamos lo mismo!

-Claro vosotras tenéis un vínculo, sois gemelas, por eso lo tenéis.

:Fin del Flash back:

-¿Gemelas?

-Correcto.

CONTINUARÁ

_¡Ya está aquí el cap 9! Espero k os haya gustado!_

Sayonara 


	10. Retorno a mi mundo, un adiós

**La sacerdotisa de los cuatro dioses**

_Capítulo 10: Cuando conocí la auténtica belleza del amor, tengo que partir hacia un viaje sin retorno..._

¿Gemelas?

-Correcto.

-¿¿Y que tengo que hacer?

-Abandonar este mundo cuanto antes mejor. –dijo esto Taitsukun y los dejo solos, yendo hacia una habitación-

-Tengo que volver a mi mundo... Pero yo... –se levantó y salió de la sala donde estaban, se fue a una habitación y se encerró- No he podido invocar Suzaku... –se sentó en la cama pensando en lo que haría, ¿¿tendría que abandonar este mundo? Pero... Tendría que dejar a Tasuki aquí, nunca lo volvería a ver. Tenía que pensarlo bien-

Unos pasos que se acercaban la quitaron de sus pensamientos, alguien se acercaba a su habitación y probablemente a hablar con ella. Lo tenía decidido, volvería a su mundo, así no habría ninguna guerra, ni muertes y Tasuki se olvidaría de ella... Pero eso no lo quería...

-¡¡¡Chikara! –dijo Tasuki picando a la puerta y gritando-

-Tasuki... (Tengo que ser fuerte. Le diré que nos tenemos que separar y que nos olvidemos de todo... Pero no quiero...)

-¿¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí. –lo dijo fríamente, era lo mejor, separarse-

-¿¿Cómo estás?

-¿¿Lo quieres saber? –preguntó con ironía-

-Pues claro.

-Estoy perfectamente, ahora por fin podré regresar a mi mundo y no os volveré a ver.

-Me alegro que te encuentres bien. –le sonrió-

-¡¡¡No seas amable!

-Soy amable porque te quiero.

-Yo... ¡¡¡Yo no puedo corresponderte! ¡¡¡No puedo amarte! Y de alguna forma... Siempre sonrío y finjo que todo está bien. Y así hago que estés a mi lado, que me protejas. ¡¡¡Me aprovecho de tu amabilidad! Te estoy utilizando. ¿¿No te das cuenta? ¡¡Me estoy aprovechando de tus sentimientos! ¡¡¡Soy una mala persona! No puedes amarme. ¡¡Así que ódiame! ¡¡Déjame sola!

-Chikara. –se acercó a ella para abrazarla, pero Chikara no se dejó- ¡¡Tranquilízate! Yo...

-¡¡No te acerques! ¡¡No me toques! ¡¡Te od... –no continuó porque Tasuki le había sellado los labios con un beso, después se separaron y Tasuki la pudo abrazar- Yo...

-Está bien.

-¿¿Eh?

-Cuando te rechacé de un modo cruel, sin importar tus sentimientos... Pensaba que tenías todo el derecho de odiarme el resto de tu vida. Pero aún así me sonreíste y me perdonaste, lo suficiente como para dejar que estuviera a tu lado. No te pediré nada. Aunque me utilices, aunque te aproveches de mí, no me importará, en verdad me sentiría feliz...

-Tasuki... Pero... –Tasuki le puso el dedo en los labios para que no continuara-

-Déjame acabar. Te doy las gracias, porque me sonreíste, me aceptaste, me ayudabas y me dabas ánimos. Y cuando necesites amabilidad cuenta conmigo, te protegeré siempre.

-Era mentira... –unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro- Lo siento... Pero es que... Lo siento mucho... Mentía, no quiero que me dejes sola... –se abrazó más fuerte a él- Tengo miedo... No puedo pensar en otra cosa. Que alguien a quien amas más que a nada, que te haya correspondido, y que ahora te tengas que separar y que quizás se olvidé de mí, es eso... ¡¡¡Tengo miedo de que te olvides de mí! ¡¡¡Tengo mucho miedo! Que si nos volvemos a ver ya no me quieras, no volverte a ver... ¡¡¡No quiero!

-Tranquila. No tienes que preocuparte, todo se arreglará. Yo nunca te odiaré, nunca me olvidaré de ti, siempre te querré.

-Tasuki...

Una persona llamó a la puerta.

-¿¿Tasuki estás ahí? –preguntaba Miaka-

-Sí.

-Tienes que venir, solo será un momento.

-Es que... –miró a Chikara y vio que ya no lloraba, Chikara le dedicó una sonrisa-

-Ve. Yo ya estoy bien. –se separaron y Tasuki fue a salir-

-Bueno, me voy. Vuelvo enseguida.

-Vale, te prometo que te esperaré. –y le volvió a sonreír, Tasuki salió de la habitación- Tasuki... –se levantó y se puso delante del espejo- Que cara más patética... Tengo que irme, no puedo permanecer más a su lado, no sería justo... –se quitó la camiseta de Tasuki y se puso el uniforme- Nunca más... Es posible que no pueda hacer nada más por él. Será mejor que olvide. –miró una libreta y un lápiz que había- Pero se merece una explicación... –empezó a escribir una carta-

-Vaya, así que has decidido irte... –dijo Taitsukun-

-¡¡¡Taitsu!

-Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Decirte la manera de volver a tu mundo. Solo tendrás que encontrar el sitio donde todo comenzó y volverás si lo deseas. –le puso un dedo en la frente- Ahora abandona esta montaña –de su mano salió una luz que la envió fuera de la montaña y se encontró en la entrada de Konan-

-Donde todo empezó... –miró a su alrededor- Donde todo empezó... ¡¡Pues claro! –miró la montaña donde estaban los amigos de Tasuki- Ahí, fue en esa montaña donde todo empezó. –comenzó a correr hacia ella- Adiós.

Por otro lado tasuki había llegado donde le había indicado Miaka, allí estaban todas las estrellas, más Miaka y Amiboshi.

-¿¿Por qué estamos todos reunidos? –preguntó intrigado Tasuki, lo que quería hacer era volver con Chikara-

-Es mejor así... –dijo Miaka en voz baja-

-¿¿El que?

-Tasuki. –dijo Taitsukun- Esto es para ti. –le alargó una carta- Me lo ha dado Chikara y estas palabras "No me sigas, es mucho mejor así. Adiós", tiene razón es mejor así.

-Pero... –cogió la carta y la abrió- ¡¡¡Miaka!

-¿¿Qué pasa?

-Léemelo. No se leer vuestra lengua.

-Ah, bueno... –cogió la carta y empezó a leerla- "No puedo depender más de vosotros. Os doy las gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho por mí, pero tengo que irme... Es un adiós para siempre. Sobretodo te pido disculpas a ti Tasuki, será mejor que me olvides cuanto antes y que te busques a otra. Adiós para siempre"

-No es posible... ¡¡¡Chikara! –intentó salir pero había una barrera- ¿¿¡¡¡Que es esto!

-¿¿Una barrera? –grito Chichiri- Podría ser que esto...

-Exacto, habéis caído en mi trampa. –dijo Taitsukun, al mismo tiempo que se transformaba en Tomo-

-¡¡¡No puede ser, Chikara te derrotó! –gritó Amiboshi muy confundido-

-Gracias a Nakago vuelvo a vivir. Y ahora moriréis todos. –unas espinas les rodearon a todos- Moriréis en mis ilusiones.

Chikara por fin había llegado a la cima de la montaña.

-Es aquí, aquí fue donde encontré a Tasuki. He de rezar para volver.

-No será necesario. –dijo Nakago de detrás suyo-

-¡¡Nakago!

-Correcto, ahora ven conmigo sin oponerte o sino los tuyos morirán.

-¿¿eh? (¿¿Qué ha querido decir?) –salió corriendo antes de preguntarle nada- (¡¡Tengo que volver! Seguro que era una trampa, me he dejado engañar...)

-Como quieras, si quieres jugar, jugaremos. –empezó a seguirla-

-¿¿Qué hago? –se detuvo en seco al ver que había un precipicio- Ah... No puedo huir...

-Se acabó. –se puso delante suyo para que no escapara-

-No te acerques... No... ¡¡¡No te acerques a mí! –una luz verde la rodeó y atacó a Nakago, pero como la fuerza era muy grande el precipicio se rompió y Chikara cayó hacia abajo- ¡¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡¡¡Tasuki! No quiero... ¡¡¡Quiero volver! –unas luces de color: amarilla, roja, azul y verde. La rodearon y poco después se apagaron, pero Chikara ya no estaba-

Por otra parte (Como mareo a la gente :P) Taka estaba siendo envolvido por las mismas luces y al desaparecer Chikara estaba encima de la cama y Taka había desaparecido.

-¿¿Chikara?

-He vuelto... Keisuke.

-Estás viva... ¿¿Y Taka?

-No lo sé... Pero yo... Estoy en el mundo real... ¿¿¡¡Y Tasuki!

-Pues... Les han tendido una trampa, Tomo les ha transportado al mundo de sus ilusiones. Ahora no se como seguir la historia.

-Ah... –se sacó del bolsillo un manuscrito- ¿¿Y esto?

-Umm. –lo cogió- ¡¡Perfecto! Es el libro, bueno la continuación...

-¿¿Qué pasa?

-Taka está con Miaka... Y los otros están aún atrapados en las ilusiones.

-¡¡¡He de volver!

-Quizás sea lo mejor... –le dio el manuscrito- Desea volver.

-Quiero volver... –unas luces la rodearon pero no fue transportada- No puedo... ¿¿Por qué?

-Porque no nos queda más poder. –un chico de ropas rojizas y de cabellos del mismo color estaba en la habitación-

-¡¡¡Suzaku!

-Correcto, no puedes volver a este mundo. Lo sentimos.

-¿¿Y que tengo que hacer?

-Intentar invocarnos de alguna manera, no puedo seguir hablando. Haz lo posible. –desapareció-

-No puedo volver nunca más...

-Quizás tu no, pero seguro... ¡¡¡Seguro que les llega tu voz!

-Mi voz... –cerró los ojos- ¡¡¡Tasuki! ¡¡¡Tasuki!

En el otro mundo.

-Ugh... Siento la voz de Chikara...

-¿¿Puedes oírme?

-Sí...

-No puedo volver... Pero puedo invocar a Suzaku desde mi mundo, le pediré volver contigo.

-Pero...

-¡¡¡Tienes que aguantar hasta que encuentre la forma!

-Esta bien, no pienso perder... –cogió su abanico muy fuerte- ¡¡¡Llamas divinas! –todas las espinas se rompieron- Ufff, por un pelo.

-Estamos libres ¿¿sí? Gracias Tasuki.

-Tenemos que ir con Chikara... Ella tiene que invocar Suzaku.

-¿¿Pero como vamos? –preguntó Nuriko-

-De la misma forma que fuimos para combatir contra Nakago. ¿¿Os acordáis?

-Sí pero necesitamos un conector...

-Un conector... Ah. –puso la mano en su bolsillo- La pulsera de Chikara. ¿¿Esto servirá?

-No para todos. –dijo la verdadera Taitsukun- Con eso por lo menos iréis tres o cuatro.

-Suficiente. –dijo Miaka- Vamos Tasuki, Yui, Taka y yo, cuatro. Y cuando podamos haremos que los otros vayan. ¿¿OK?

-¡¡¡Sí! –gritaron todos a la vez-

En el otro mundo, Chikara se había ido del hospital y se encontraba en el parque mirando un libro antiguo, cuando de repente unas luces rojizas aparecieron delante suyo.

-¿¿Pero que es esto? –cuando las luces se apagaron estaban Taka, Miaka, Yui y Tasuki- Pero si sois... No puede ser... –se acercó a ellos- ¿¿De verdad sois vosotros?

-Nos ves con cara de fantasmas. –se quejó Tasuki-

-¡¡¡Tasuki! –se tiró a abrazarlo- Estás bien.

-Pues claro. ¡¡¡Yo soy invencible!

-Fantasma... –dijeron Miaka y Taka a la vez-

Pero no solo una luz roja había llegado al mundo, sino que una luz azul empezó a aparecer delante de ellos, cuando se apagó vieron a Nakago.

-Cuanto tiempo, sacerdotisas.

-Nakago...

CONTINUARÁ

Konichiwaaaaaaa

Pues creo que más o menos, el próximo capítulo será el último o el penúltimo. Que penaaaaaaaaaaaaa, pero creo que volveré ha escribir otro fic de Fushigi Yugi, cuando acabe este .

Rewiews:

EluChiS: ¡¡¡Muchas gracias por tu rewiew! Wow, ojalá pudiera ver el dibujo, a mi tmb me encanta dibujar (aunque se me da mal dibujar a Tasuki -.-) Pues hasta la próxima.

Sayo!


	11. Nos volveremos a encontrar

**La sacerdotisa de los cuatro dioses**

_Capítulo 11: Nos volveremos a reencontrar en el fin del mundo._

Pero no solo una luz roja había llegado al mundo, sino que una luz azul empezó a aparecer delante de ellos, cuando se apagó vieron a Nakago.

-Cuanto tiempo, sacerdotisas.

-Nakago... ¿¿Pero como?

-No tengo por que dar explicaciones. Ahora mismo acabaré con vosotros.

-¡¡¡Espera! –dijo Chikara señalando desafiante a Nakago- ¡¡¡Te ofrezco un trato!

-¿¿¡¡Pero que dices Chikara? –se quejaba Tasuki, no se fiaba ni un pelo de ella, seguro que se ofrecía como moneda de intercambio-

-Lo siento Tasuki... ¡¡Este es el trato! Lucharemos Suzaku contra Seyriu, quien gane, invocaré a su dios. ¿¿Entendido?

-Mmm, acepto el reto.

-¡¡Perfecto!

-¡¡Chikara no seas idiota! –le dijo Tasuki, pero ella no le escuchaba-

-Entonces me retiraré por hoy, cumple tu promesa.

-¡¡Sí!

Nakago se giró y comenzó a caminar, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

-Humm, nos tendremos que esforzar... –dijo con cara de preocupación Chikara- Oye Tasuki...

-¡¡¡Eres iditota!

-¿¿Me has llamado idiota?

-No seas inocente. Tienen mucho poder, no les pondremos ganar así como así.

-¡¡Y que más da! ¡¡No te preocupes! Me tenéis a mi a vuestro favor. Si sale algo mal invocaré a Suzaku en medio de la batalla. –le guiñó el ojo- ¡¡¡Así que no pasa nada!

-Pero...

-¿¿Qué pasa Miaka? –preguntó Chikara al sentir la voz de Miaka-

-Creo que tenemos un problema ahora... A ver, Taka puede venir a casa, tu Chikara tienes la tuya, pero ¿¿y Tasuki?

-¡¡No hay problema! Viene conmigo.

-¿¿Seguro? –preguntó con cara de preocupación Taka- No te fíes de él. –le dijo Taka a la oreja-

-¡¡¡Pero que te has creído! –Tasuki empezó a pelearse con Taka-

-No cambiaran... –se quejó Miaka-

-Pues quedamos mañana aquí por la mañana. ¿¿OK?

-OK. Adiós. –dijeron Taka y Miaka, a la vez que se fueron-

-¿¿Vamos? –le dijo Chikara a la vez que empezaba a caminar-

-¡¡¡Eh espera! –se puso a su lado- ¿¿Este es tu mundo?

-Sí, es muy diferente al tuyo... ¿¿No habías estado?

-Una vez... Pero muy poco rato.

-Mira ya hemos llegado. –señaló la casa que estaba frente a ellos- Mira. ¿¿Ves esa ventana?

-Sí...

-Pues escala y entras.

-¿¿¿¡¡¡¡Comoooooooo!

-Oye no creo que mis padres te dejaran entrar. Entro yo y les distraigo, y tu escalas y entras. ¿¿De acuerdo?

-Buffffffff. Está bien...

-Perfecto. –entró en la casa- ¡¡¡He vuelto! –pero no había nadie- Anda, no hay nadie... –miró en la mesa y había una nota la leyó y lo comprendió todo- Así que se han ido a ver a la abuela... –se asustó cuando oyó un fuerte golpe fuera, salió corriendo de la casa- ¡¡¡Tasuki! ¿¿Estás bien? –Tasuki se encontraba tirado en el suelo-

-¿¿A ti que te parece?

-No hay nadie en casa así que puedes entrar.

-A buenas horas lo dices...

-Jeje. –entraron en la casa- ¿¿Quieres algo de comer?

-No quiero nada. –sonó muy frío el tono-

-¿¿Estás enfadado? –preguntó intrigada, pero Tasuki se quedó callado- Ya veo. ¿¿Sabes que? He recordado tu mundo y el mío cuando estaba hablando con Nakago. Son preciosos, algún día quiero regresar a tu mundo, eso es lo que deseo. Por eso quiero protegerlos...

-¿¿Por qué mientes?

-¿¿eh?

-Tienes miedo, se te nota en la cara. No luches, quédate aquí. No invoques a ningún dios, sino...

-No. Era la promesa que te hice, tengo que invocar a Suzaku.

-¡¡Pero a mi no me importan los dos mundos! ¡¡Tu vida es más importante! ¡¡No quiero que te mueras! ¡¡No quiero! –la abrazó muy fuerte-

-Ah... (Tasuki...) No tengo nada que temer. Lo único que temo es que tu te separes de mí. ¿¿Cuándo ocurrió? Ya me acuerdo fue cuando vine por primera vez a este mundo... Y te vi, creía que nadie me necesitaba, pero entonces te hice esa promesa. Por fin alguien me necesitaba y quería verme. Cuando te tengo a mi lado, no hay oscuridad que apague mi felicidad. –unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro- Te quiero. Tasuki te quiero, te quiero mucho. Y quiero tenerte a mi lado, que me abraces, no quiero que te alejes de mí. Quiero que estemos juntos para siempre.

Tasuki se separó de ella y le dio un beso en los labios, un dulce y tierno beso que les unía para siempre.

-Nunca me iré de tu lado, te lo prometo. –le dijo Tasuki al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba más fuerte.

Al día siguiente todos (Miaka, Taka, Chikara y Tasuki) se encontraban en el parque esperando a Nakago. Este por fin llegó y con él vinieron todas las estrellas de Seyriu, menos Amiboshi.

-¿¿Las estrellas de Seyriu? –dijo Miaka, así no les podrían vencer-

-No podemos... Son demasiados. –dijo Taka a la vez que protegía a Miaka poniéndose delante de ella-

-(¿¿Cómo consiguen llegar?)

-Veo que has cumplido el pacto. Pero aún así no me fío. –alargó la mano y una esfera azul rodeó a Chikara y la subió para arriba-

-¡¡¡Chikara! –gritó Tasuki-

-¿¿Qué es esto? –intentaba romperla, pero era como una barrera-

-No podrás huir, mira como tus compañeros mueren

Y empezó la batalla, con ventaja de Seyriu.

-(No... A este paso Tasuki morirá... No quiero...)

-Chikara... –dijo una dulce voz de detrás suyo-

-Moon.

-Tu y yo somos una. Siempre estaremos juntas. Por eso siempre tenemos un vínculo especial. –le di la mano y Chikara la cogió, entonces la esfera se rompió, pero ellas estaban flotando en el aire- Estamos juntas de nuevo. –Moon se metió en el cuerpo de Chikara-

-Los cuatro cielos, los cuatro puntos cardinales de la tierra... En nombre de las leyes sagradas, la fe y la bondad... Llamo a la tierra a los cuatro señores de las cuatro casas, que sus poderes se transmitan al señor del norte, Suzaku.

-Eso es... La plegaria para invocar a un dios... –dijo Tasuki sorprendido-

-Así que al final has decidido este camino... –dijo Nakago a la vez que levantaba la mano-

Yo... Ahora digo estas palabras. Que las siete constelaciones del norte, bajen del cielo a la tierra y me ayuden. –unas luces rojas aparecieron y cuando se apagaron estaban las constelaciones de Suzaku más Yui- Ven a mí, destruye el mal en la Tierra en todas sus formas. –abrió sus ojos- ¡¡¡Baja del cielo y concededme mis deseos! –una luz roja cayó del cielo y impactó en Chikara, cuando la luz se apagó Chikara estaba envuelta en cuatro luces- Yo in... –no continuó porque un rayo azul le atravesó el estómago, provocando una grande herida en la barriga por la cuál caía mucha sangre- ¡¡¡¡aaaaaaaaaa!

-¡¡¡Chikara! –la chica empezó a caer y Tasuki la cogió- ¿¿Estás bien? ¡¡¡Chikara responde! Tu... –se giró hacia Nakago, que era el que la había herido- Tu has...

-¡¡¡Yo te invoco! –una letra apareció en su frente, mientras un hilito rojo de sangre recorría sus labios- ¡¡¡Haz que las cuatro ciudades vivan en paz por el resto de la eternidad! –una luz roja envolvió las cuatro ciudades del libro-

-Chikara no invoques más deseos, sino tu cuerpo... –muchas lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Tasuki-

-(Los he de pedir ahora que tengo fuerzas...) ¡¡¡Invoco tu poder por segunda vez! –una letra apareció en su frente, esta vez azul- ¡¡¡Que mi mundo no sufra daño! –una luz azul empezó a cubrir la Tierra y las destrozas se reponían- (No puedo más... Mi cuerpo está siendo devorado... Estoy cansada... Muy cansada...)

-Chikara...

-(He de pedir los dos deseos que me quedan...) ¡¡¡Te invoco por tercera vez! –otra letra, pero esta vez verde- ¡¡¡Devuelve a las estrellas de Seyriu, Suzaku y a mí a su mundo! –la luz verde les rodeó y fueron a parar al mundo del libro- Me falta uno... –la herida era cada vez más grande y sangraba más-

-Chikara para de una vez.

-Te curaré. –dijo Mitsukake a la vez que se acercaba a ella-

-No lo hagas... ¡¡¡Invoco al último dios, mi último deseo! –una letra amarilla apareció en la frente- ¡¡¡Mi último deseo! ¡¡¡Ruego que las estrellas de Suzaku sean felices para siempre! –una luz amarilla les rodeó a todos-

-Chikara deja que te curen...

-Es demasiado tarde... –metió la mano en el bolsillo y se sacó una pulsera- Mi última promesa... No...s Vol...vere...mos a... ver... Te... qui... ero... Yo... estaré... contigo... siem... pre... –la mano cayó al suelo sin vida-

-¡¡¡Chikara!

_Siempre había creído que no existía el amor... Por eso no me tomo las cosas en serio, que importa que juegue con el corazón de otras personas... Estoy asustada. A mis pies se abre un mundo desconocido, donde puedo esconderme y llorar tranquila, ese mundo es mi soledad... Todos me observan, esperando a que me hunda y que desaparezca. ¿¿No les importo?_

_Me he odiado a mi misma, una persona incapaz de amar de verdad. Me he odiado por ser un ser egoísta... Me odio porque para protegerme hago daño a los que me rodean. ¿¿Tu también verdad Tasuki? Me odias por no cumplir la promesa... ¡¡¡Pero soy fuerte! No me importa... Aún así... has llorado por mí y me sonríes como si nada, me dices que me quieres y que quieres estar a mi lado... "No quiero que te vayas, tu eres más importante" esas palabras me llenan de valor y confianza. Quiero volverte a ver y estar a tu lado para siempre... Lo conseguiré, te volveré a ver, cueste lo que cueste._

Diez años después.

-¡¡¡¡Despierta de una vez! –dice una Miaka cabreada mientras entra en una habitación-

-¿¿Qué pasa? –dice una chica de pelo castaño y rizado, con ojos verdes- ¿¿Qué pasa mamá?

-Hoy cumples 16 años, te tengo que regalar algo... –dijo con voz triste- ¡¡¡Así que vístete de una vez! –dijo sonriendo-

-Bueno... –se viste y baja al comedor-

-Ten. –Miaka le da un paquete, la niña lo abre y encuentra un libro "El universo de los cuatro Dioses"-

-Este libro... –al abrirlo una luz roja la rodea y es transportada dentro-

-Por fin se reunirán...

La chica llega al mundo de dentro del libro allí ve un chico de pelo naranja y ojos dorados que la miran con sorpresa.

-¿¿Quién eres? –pregunta la chica-

-Tasuki, ¿¿y tu?

-(¿¿Tasuki?) Me llamo Sukunami, Chikara Sukunami.

FIN

KONICHIWA

SE ACABÓ! EL FIC LA SACERDOTISA DE LOS CUATRO DIOSES ESTÁ ACABADO!

Espero que os haya gustado . Creo que ya comenté que haría otro fic de Fushigi Yugi, pues será una especie de continuación, porque este queda un poquito cortado ¿¿no?

Rewiew:

Eluchis: Muchas gracias por tu rewiew , me ha encantado tu fic y el dibujo también! Te ha quedado genial.

Me despido para siempre en este fic

¡¡¡¡Sayonara!

Mina


End file.
